BUSCÁNDOME Y ENCONTRÁNDOTE
by sayuri10123
Summary: CUANDO NUEVAS SENSACIONES AFLORAN EN INUYASHA, ÉSTE PRETENDE CALMARLAS, SIN DARSE CUENTA QUE LA PERSONA QUE CREÍA NO ERA LA ADECUADA PARA TAL FIN. QUERÍA ESTAR DENTRO DE ÉL, Y SÓLO DE ÉL. ATENCIÓN: ALTO CONTENIDO YAOI 7 CAPITULOS EN 1


**1º CAPITULO: CONTACTO**

-mmmmm…..aaahhh…grrrrr…

Mezclándose con la oscuridad y los sonidos propios de la noche, se podían oír suaves gemidos, primero más lentos y suaves, para posteriormente, ir subiendo su intensidad y acortándose entre cada uno. La luna proyectaba sombras sobre las ramas de los árboles. Sobre una de ellas, se veía sentado a un hanyou, un medio demonio de pelo plateado con orejas de perro. Su espalda posada sobre el tronco del árbol con la cabeza recostada hacia atrás, sus piernas ligeramente flexionadas y entreabiertas con su hakama cubriendo sólo la mitad de sus muslos. Apoyaba su mano izquierda en otra rama paralela y con su mano derecha acariciaba su miembro, lentamente, desde la punta hacia la base, haciendo con ello escapar los gemidos que se entreoían en aquel páramo arbolado.

-mierda kagome…aaahhhh…..joderrrr…- el hayou seguía masajeándose ya más rápido, centrándose sólo en la cabeza del miembro. Entre jadeos, en su mente vislumbraba aquella piel desnuda, blanca y tersa que por un descuido de la chica y la casual mirada del medio demonio, había visto mientras ella se bañaba en las cálidas aguas de un lago cerca del campamento que habían montado.

Recordaba sus pechos, bien rellenos y su pezones erguidos por el contacto del agua, su estrecha cintura, de la cual uno podría agarrarse y no dejarla escapar mientras estuviera dentro de ella, y sus fuertes muslos bien formados debido a las grandes y maratonianas marchas que ella, junto con él y sus compañeros de viaje, llevaban ya dos años haciendo para reunir todos los fragmentos de la perla de shikon y acabar con su mayor enemigo, el también medio demonio Naraku.

El hanyou notaba como su sangre se espesaba y comenzaba a recibir pequeñas descargas eléctricas en su abdomen, síntoma inequívoco de que su goce estaba cerca. Retirando la cabeza del tronco del árbol, abrió sus ojos del color del oro, los cuales habían estado cerrados por el recuerdo de tan exquisita visión. Con un gemido superior en fuerza e intensidad a todos los demás, que hizo que varias aves remontaran el vuelo intimidadas, el medio demonio derramó su semen sobre su mano y abdomen.

Tras varios segundos, intentando acompasar sus jadeos y los latidos de su corazón, volvió a recostar su cabeza en el árbol, mientras su mano inerte seguía abrazando su virilidad bañada con sus propios jugos.

-mierda de niña…..¿desde cuando tengo tantas ganas de follarte, joder? – la intensidad de su voz fue tan baja que más bien parecía un pensamiento dicho en voz levemente alta.

Levantándose torpemente, y limpiando los restos de su masturbación en el tronco del árbol, se puso su hakama y se fue saltando de rama en rama en dirección al campamento, dejando tras de sí la noche en calma, sin ningún otro sonido que perturbara aquel sosiego.

Al llegar todos dormían. Miroku acostado al lado de Sango, con su báculo sostenido en la mano donde llevaba su vórtice, fruto de la maldición que Naraku impuso a su abuelo traspasándose de padres a hijos. Kirara echa un ovillo junto a las piernas de Sango y Shippo abrazado a Kagome, la cual en posición fetal le devolvía el abrazo. Inuyasha miró a la chica y no pudo reprimir un gruñido de excitación volviendo a poner en su mente aquella piel bañada por las aguas del lago. Sin más, el hanyou acomodó su espalda en el tronco de un árbol y, agarrando su tessaiga, se dispuso a pasar lo que quedaba de noche guardando por los suyos.

A la mañana siguiente, Inuyasha abrió los ojos de par en par debido a aquel olor tan reconocido por él que, poco a poco, iba acercándose a ellos. Súbitamente se levantó, esperando ver aquel remolino de aire que sabía iba unido a ese olor detestable. Cuando apenas estaba terminando este pensamiento, el remolino se dejó ver entre los árboles, avanzando rápidamente. Se paró en seco y, cuando la polvareda se disipó, dejó ver a un joven lobo demonio, con su largo pelo recogido en una coleta alta, su armadura aprisionando su pecho y un taparrabos terminado en una cola por detrás, la cual movía de un lado a otro juguetonamente mientras en su cara se dibujaba una pequeña sonrisa que dejaba ver uno de sus colmillos.

-¿Qué haces aquí lobo sarnoso? – dijo Inuyasha, con su mano derecha puesta sobre su tessaiga aún envainada, pero dispuesto a hacer uso de ella si la situación lo requería.

-desgraciadamente te olí. Desprendes tal hedor que me es imposible no sentirlo- respondió Kouga haciendo más notable su medio sonrisa sarcástica.

-ja, el tuyo es aún peor si lo comparamos con una montaña de demonios muertos por mis garras de acero- dijo Inuyasha también riendo descaradamente.

-eso es porque tu olor no corresponde a un verdadero yokai sino a un medio perro apestoso- mientras decía esto, Kouga puso una mano en su propia cintura y con la otra hizo un desdén como si tuviera pegado a ella algo asqueroso y quisiera desprenderse de ello.

Antes de que Inuyasha pudiese contestarle, la voz de Kagome se escuchó:

-¡Kouga!, ¿Qué haces aquí?- la chica mostraba una agradable sonrisa mañanera en sus ojos y labios.

-mi adorada Kagome, estás preciosa por las mañanas- dijo Kouga agarrando entre sus manos las de la muchacha.

A Inuyasa empezó a hervirle la sangre con sólo ver la escena y sin pensarlo dos veces, de un salto se interpuso entre ambos dejando a Kagome a su espalda y encarando al lobo.

-¡apártate de ella lobo asqueroso!- y diciendo esto, golpeó las manos entrelazadas de Kouga y Kagome separándolas por el impacto.

La boca de Kouga se abrió dejando ver toda su extensa dentadura donde los colmillos sobresalían de una manera demoníaca, sus ojos azules se estrecharon con rabia contenida y todo su cuerpo se tensó poniéndose en posición de ataque. Kagome, sin poder aguantarlo más, se deshizo del agarre de Inuyasha y, situándose entre los dos, puso una mano en el pecho de Inuyasha y otra en el de Kouga, consiguiendo así una separación entre ellos. Aguantó una bocanada de aire y cerró sus ojos para sosegar la ira que llevaba dentro, harta de tener que lidiar siempre entre los dos demonios. Sin embargo algo surgió en su interior. Mientras mantenía los ojos cerrados y sus dos manos sobre ambos pechos, algo excitante recorrió su cuerpo hasta depositarse en su bajo vientre, haciendo que unas cosquillas revolotearan en él y sintiendo un leve cosquilleo en su intimidad, que, asustada, abrió los ojos rápidamente.

Miró a Inuyasha y bajó su mirada hacia su pecho donde su mano descansaba. Sin poder evitarlo, sus ojos lo recorrieron. Aún con su hitoe y kosode puestos, podía sentir sus fuertes músculos. Como si su cuerpo no respondiera, giró su cabeza hacia la mano que sostenía el pecho de Kouga, haciendo más presión sobre ella para poder palmar mejor al lobo. Su cuerpo se estremeció haciendo que aquellas maravillosas cosquillas volvieran a centrarse en su sexo. Sin esperarlo, su boca se entreabrió y dejó escapar un leve gemido imperceptible, pero que para los oídos de ambos demonios fue más que audible y que se pudo reflejar en los actos reflejos de Inuyasha, haciendo que sus orejas de perro quedaran puntiagudas y que los ojos de Kouga mostraran una expresión entre asombro, levantando una de sus cejas, y curiosidad con un leve toque de lascivia.

Antes de que ninguno pudiera si quiera reaccionar se escuchó la voz de Miroku:

-¿se puede saber que estáis haciendo?

Kagome lo miró, y pudo ver a éste, Sango y Shippo observando la escena, con caras de sorprendidos y curiosos ante aquella situación. Tanto Inuyasha como Kouga giraron sus cabezas lentamente hacia el grupo de estupefactos, pero ni uno ni otro se movieron de su posición. Kagome rápidamente bajó ambas manos de sendos pechos y, encarando a sus compañeros, dijo entrecortadamente:

-eh….es que…. no se les puede dejar solos, siempre discutiendo- y con ello se dirigió hacia su mochila amarilla, donde tenía varios botes envasados con comida, y sin mirar a Kouga dijo:

-¿te quedas a desayunar Kouga? Hay suficiente para todos.

Kouga, que había seguido con la mirada a la joven, giró su cabeza para mirar a Inuyasha, y con una sonrisa sarcástica contestó:

-por supuesto… la verdad es que creo que me quedaré todo el día hasta mañana.

Sin quitar la mirada del lobo, Inuyasha habló:

-¿y se puede saber porqué tendremos que aguantarte todo el día con nosotros?

-la tribu de lobos del norte vendrá mañana por la mañana a mi guarida para festejar la unión de Ayam…..- Kouga instintivamente cerró los ojos e hizo una mueca de dolor, pues sentía que había hablado demasiado.

-uuuuuhhhhhh…..vaya, vaya, así que nuestro lobito por fin se nos casa- se recochineó Inuyasha sentándose donde todos lo hacían para comenzar a desayunar.

-¡cállate chucho!- chilló Kouga, acomodándose al lado de Kagome mientras ésta le servía su parte del desayuno.

Kagome lo miró con el rabillo del ojo y no pudo evitar pensar: _"mierda"_, pero aquel sentimiento era más bien un _no quiero_ que un _no puedo._

Tras desayunar, todos emprendieron el camino hacia una pequeña aldea. Un anciano les dijo el día anterior que los aldeanos se quejaban de un demonio que se comía sus reses. Inuyasha como siempre se quejó de que tuvieran que ayudar a todo ser viviente con el que se encontraban en su camino retrasándoles así en la búsqueda de los fragmentos de la perla de shikon. Al llegar a la aldea descubrieron que no era un demonio si no un oso quien acaba con sus animales y decidieron hacer éste dejara aquel lugar ya que no había necesidad de matarlo. Ayudados de Kirara, elevaron al oso con unas cuerdas atadas a las patas de la gata y lo soltaron en un paraje exento de aldeas.

Tras comer, Sango, Miroku, Kouga y Kagome pasaban la sobremesa entre risas mientras Shippo y Kirara echaban una relajante siesta. Inuyasha, sentado sobre la rama de un árbol, mirara con recelo a Kouga. Observó como Kagome se sentó a su lado y empezó una conversación, de la cual, gracias al perfecto oído de Inuyasha, no perdió detalle alguno:

-Kouga…eh….¿cuando te unes a Ayame?

-….dentro de una semana- su rostro desprendía desesperación. Kagome no se atrevió a seguir preguntándole, pues lo que necesitaba saber lo obtuvo con esa simple pregunta. _"Una semana es más que suficiente"_ pensó la chica y, sin esperarlo, su cuerpo se estremeció, sintiendo volver aquellas cosquillas recorriendo todo su cuerpo, para acabar explosionando muy levemente en su feminidad. Se mordió el labio inferior queriendo así disipar las pequeñas corrientes eléctricas que su cuerpo sufría, gesto que no le pasó desapercibido a Inuyasha, mirándola con curiosidad desde lo alto del árbol y llegándole un ligero aroma dulzón, que hizo que el medio demonio estrechara son ojos con un leve desconcierto. Aquel olor suave tampoco escapó al olfato del lobo sentado junto a Kagome, quien instintivamente agrandó sus fosas nasales para poder percibirlo en su totalidad.

**2º CAPITULO: SE ABRE LA VEDA**

La noche llegó. En agradecimiento por librarles del oso, los aldeanos los invitaron a todos a quedarse a pasar la noche en una de sus casas más exquisitas. Shippo, Kirara, Kagome y Sango eligieron una habitación amplia donde dormir, mientras Miroku, Inuyasha y Kouga lo harían en la habitación de al lado.

Todos ya dormían, sin embargo Kagome no conseguía conciliar el sueño. Tumbada sobre el futón, con la mirada perdida, no paraba de pensar en aquellos dos pechos, sujetados por sus manos, haciéndoles sentir tan…..excitada, si, estaba excitada. Las cosquillas y las corrientes eléctricas volvieron a su cuerpo pero, esta vez, si que las quería dentro de ella. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron levemente, reclinó su cabeza hacia atrás y un leve gemido salió de su boca. Sus manos apretaron las sábanas y, con aquel movimiento, notó la presencia de Shippo, que dormía a su lado. Lo miró sorprendida, dándose cuenta del estado en el que se encontraba.

-_"dios….no debo estar aquí….tengo…..tengo que salir fuera"_- pensó la muchacha y sin más, se levantó dejando al demonio zorro recostado en el futón y silenciosamente salió de la habitación. Abrió la puerta de la casa y vio ante si todo un bosque repleto de árboles y maleza frondosa. Guiada solo por sus pies, se adentró en la arboleda buscando, sin saberlo, sin meditarlo, un lugar apartado donde….donde saciar sus deseos.

Llegó a un lugar rodeado de árboles que formaban un círculo, dejando en su interior un frondoso pasto coronado por una roca. Instintivamente se dirigió hacia el lugar y, apoyando su espalda en dicha roca, se dejó caer. Flexionó ligeramente sus piernas quedando su falda remangada hasta el principio de sus muslos y donde podía ver su ropa interior ocultando su sexo, el cual se sentía húmedo y más grueso que antes. Con su mano derecha empezó a acariciarlo por encima de la ropa interior. Sus dedos hacían fuerza con cada roce cuando estos llegaban a la hendidura de su intimidad. Reclinó la cabeza apoyándola en la roca y, con sus ojos medio cerrados, hizo las caricias más duras y seguidas provocando con ello que de su boca entreabierta salieran jadeos y gemidos de placer que nunca supo que pudiera llegar a emitir. Su sangre corría rápidamente por su cuerpo y la secreción de su sexo no tardo en llegar. Sentía su humedad cada vez más palpable y decidió pasar su mano al interior de la ropa, donde podría sentirla mejor. Sabiendo que lo necesitaba, introdujo un dedo en su húmeda cavidad y su gemido fue aún más fuerte.

Tumbado en el futón, sin abrir los ojos, la nariz de Inuyasha comenzó a olfatear el aire. El olor le impregnó las fosas nasales y respiró hondo. Abrió los ojos y levantó su torso ayudado por el apoyo de sus manos. Frente a él se erguía Kouga, con su mirada hacia la puerta y con su mentón ligeramente alzado, mientras su nariz absorbía el mismo olor sensual que Inuyasha.

Ambos se miraron y, sin mediar palabra, Kouga salió corriendo. Inuyasha se levantó rápidamente.

-¡maldito lobo! ¡ni se te ocurra!

Kouga corría siguiendo el embriagador olor que recorría su nariz, buscando la fuente de donde emanaba, aunque ya sabía de quien provenía. Inuyasha lo seguía justo detrás, intentando alcanzarlo. _"No será tuya, cabrón",_ pensaba Inuyasha. Kouga se paró en seco entre dos árboles. Inuyasha logró frenarse justo a tiempo detrás de él. Lo que ambos pudieron ver los dejó casi sin respiración y con los ojos y la boca abierta en modo de sorpresa.

Kagome seguía tumbada sobre su espalda en la roca. Se había desecho de la ropa interior, que caía enmarañada a su izquierda, con su cabeza hacia atrás y dos dedos en su interior. De su boca salían jadeos y gemidos intercalados mientras entraba y salía de su sexo con ritmo tranquilo pero sin pausa.

Kouga dio un paso al frente. Inuyasha, al ver la intención del demonio, lo agarró fuerte de su brazo y dijo con voz fría:

-ni lo intentes- aquella orden no surtió efecto en el lobo, quien, sin ni siquiera intentar chafarse del agarre del hanyou, lo arrastró junto con él al centro del pasto, donde se encontraba una acalorada y excitada Kagome que no se percató de la llegada de ambos demonios.

El intenso olor a sexo que desprendía la chica les entraba a ambos no solo por su nariz, parecía como si se les calase por cada poro de sus cuerpos, sin poder evitar que en las facciones de cada uno se dibujaran expresiones de lujuria y deseo por saborear a la muchacha.

De pronto se escuchó un crujido proveniente de una de las pisadas de los demonios, haciendo que Kagome despertara de su dulce danza erótica. Con asombro y vergüenza miró a los dos hombres justo en frente de ella. No pudo si no soltar un ahogado grito de exclamación al verse sorprendida en tal estado.

-no te paresss….- tal fue el sonido erótico con el que Kouga envolvió aquellas palabras que Kagome casi tuvo el impulso de volver a meter sus dedos en su entrada, pero en ese momento Inuyasha habló:

-¡cállate lobo!- y volvió a tirar fuertemente del brazo de Kouga, que desde el intento de avance del demonio aún no había soltado.

A la mente de Kagome volvieron esos pechos acariciados por sus manos y quiso sentirlos: _"si dios…quiero sentirlos…a los dos…". _

-¡ya basta!- dijo Kagome suavemente mientras se levantaba y se dirigió con paso lento hacia los dos, mirándolos fijamente a los ojos.

Sin apartar la mirada de Kouga, se interpuso entre ambos, dejando a Inuyasha tras su espalda y a Kouga de frente. Con su mano derecha agarró la cintura del hanyou y lo atrajo hacia sí, quedando la entrepierna de éste totalmente pegada al trasero de la chica. Con su mano izquierda, se enganchó al taparrabos de Kouga y también lo hizo venir hacia ella. Recostó la cabeza en el hombro derecho de Inuyasha y, con la ayuda de sus manos, hizo que sus acompañantes se unieran más a ella.

Los demonios se miraron por un instante. No mostraban asombro, más bien parecía, curiosidad, deseo, experimentar y un leve toque de lujuria. Aquella mirada duró poco, ya que Kagome comenzó a decir entre jadeos:

-ya basta de peleas…..quiero….quiero tener a dos perros dentro de mi….durante toda la noche….¿entendido?- mantenía sus ojos cerrados, mientras con su cabeza acariciaba el hombro de Inuyasha y su mano izquierda vagaba alrededor de los surcos de la parte baja del abdomen de Kouga.

Ahora sí la mirada entre ambos demonios fue intensa y cargada de deseo. Sus bocas se inclinaron en una media sonrisa mostrando la lascivia que, poco a poco, iba impregnado sus cuerpos.

El primero en reaccionar a sus deseos fue el lobo. Acercándose lentamente al cuello de la muchacha comenzó a besarlo, dejando un surco tras de si con su lengua en cada beso, mientras sus manos se posaron en la cintura de ella. Kagome elevó la mano que acariciaba el vientre del lobo hasta su cabellera y así poder pegarlo más a su ya húmedo cuello. Inuyasha observaba como de la boca entreabierta de la chica, los tibios gemidos salían sin ningún ritmo señalado: unos más débiles, otros más intensos.

Las manos de Inuyasha se posaron sobre los pechos de Kagome quien, sólo con aquel toque, exhaló el gemido más fuerte de todos haciendo que tanto de la garganta del lobo como de la de hanyou se oyeran unos gemidos guturales, excitando con ello a la chica.

El olor de la femenina excitación llegó directamente a los olfatos de ambos demonios. Sus agarres a la muchacha se hicieron más fuertes: Kouga en su cintura e Inuyasha en sus pechos que, sin poder controlarse más, partió por la mitad la parte de arriba del uniforme que ésta llevaba dejando ver el sujetador. Kouga, al escuchar el desgarro, desde el cuello de Kagome, miró hacia sus pechos y, guiado por el deseo, empezó a lamer aquella parte de los senos que la prenda no ocultaba.

Inuyasha, al ver libre el cuello de la chica, comenzó a besarlo, a lamerlo, mientras con su mano derecha cogió suavemente el mentón de Kagome y lo empujó hacia atrás, haciendo que la cabeza de ella quedara aún más enterrada en el hombro del medio demonio. Kouga, sacó uno de los pezones del encierro del sujetador y comenzó a chuparlo. Al instante, éste se tensó, al igual que su gemelo aún cubierto por la prenda, provocando en la chica un gemido intenso y salido directamente de su garganta. Kouga, agarró por el centro el sujetador y de un tirón rasgó lo único que separaba su boca del contacto directo con la piel de la muchacha.

Sin recordar que el lobo abordaba ahora los pechos de Kagome, Inuyasha posó su mano izquierda en uno de los senos. Al hacerlo se topó con la lengua de Kouga, sin poder evitar que lamiera una de sus garras casi metiéndose el dedo en toda su longitud.

Ambos abrieron sus ojos, pero no totalmente, no sobresaltados, sólo fue un instante de sorpresa, pero ni el medio demonio retiró la mano ni el lobo apartó la boca. Kouga miró fijamente las garras del hanyou, como atrapaban el pecho dejando ver entre dos de sus dedos el pezón. Sin dudarlo comenzó a lamerlo sin poder evitar, o más bien, sin querer evitar que con cada lamida del pezón fuera también chupada la junta de ambos dedos.

Aquel roce hizo que Inuyasha soltara un gemido que el lobo sabía que no proveía solo por el hecho de tener atrapado aquel pecho. Kouga empezó a excitarse por ese hecho tan revelador e Inuyasha comenzó a sentir el aroma que el lobo desprendía. Su olor había cambiado, ahora era….era: _"¿a qué hueles lobo?...mmmmm….tu olor es diferente….es…."_. pensaba el hanyou. Sin entender muy bien el porqué de su reacción, apretó más fuerte los senos de Kagome antes de separarla tanto de él como de Kouga. Hizo que ésta se arrodillara en el pasto. Inuyasha empezó a quitarse su hitoe y kosode. Kouga lo miraba. Decidió seguirlo y con un solo toque su armadura calló al pasto. Mientras el medio demonio dejaba caer sus ropas, no pudo evitar mirar de reojo el pecho del lobo. Aquel nuevo olor del demonio volvió a adentrarse en sus fosas nasales haciéndolo aspirar el aroma como si no quisiera dejar que se le escapase nada.

Kouga seguía mirándolo un tanto extrañado: _"tu olor a cambiado chucho….."_ pensaba, mientras cerraba los ojos y deleitándose con el nuevo y embriagador aroma.

Inuyasha se hincó en el pasto colocándose detrás de Kagome y la agarró fuerte por su cintura haciendo que no quedase nada de espacio entre su trasero y su entrepierna. Kouga se posicionó delante de la chica, recostándose, dejando su espalda separada del pasto gracias al apoyo de sus manos. Kagome miró al lobo, y una sonrisa lujuriosa se dibujó en su cara. Doblando su torso hacia él, se apoyó con una mano sobre el pasto justo al lado de la cadera del demonio y con la otra comenzó a desabrochar el taparrabos. En menos de lo que pensaba Kagome, quedó ante ella, libre de toda ropa, el miembro completamente erecto del lobo. La muchacha lo miró, y se hizo más notable la sonrisa que se mostraba en su rostro.

Inuyasha apartó una de sus manos de la cintura de Kagome y hábilmente desabrochó su hakama, que rápidamente cayó sobre sus rodillas hincadas en el pasto. Kagome agachó su cabeza en dirección al miembro de Kouga y, con la mano con la que se había desprendido del taparrabos, comenzó a masajearlo. El lobo jadeó, pero sin dejar de mirar la cabellera negra que ahora se encontraba entre sus piernas.

Inuyasha, al tener expuesto para sí el trasero de Kagome, rozó una de sus manos en la intimidad de la chica. Ésta, sin dejar de acariciar la virilidad de Kouga, soltó un gemido, y se encontró con la mirada del lobo. Él le sonrió, y luego miró al medio demonio. Como si supiera que lo observaban, Inuyasha giró su mirada de la entrada de la chica hacia Kouga. Se miraron fijamente y sonriendo lascivamente, metió uno de sus dedos en el interior del sexo de Kagome, procurando no desgarrarla con su garra. Kagome gimió, sus ojos se cerraron en una pequeña muestra de dolor ante la invasión. Inuyasha empezó a meter y sacar su dedo lentamente, sintiendo como la estrechez de la muchacha se agarraba al intruso.

Kagome gemía por el placer que empezaba a adentrarse en ella. Miró hacia abajo, y al encontrarse con la cabeza del miembro de Kouga frente a sus ojos, no lo dudó y lamió la punta. Kouga soltó un gemido gutural y esa vez sí echó su cabeza hacia atrás, dejándola colgando sobre sus hombros mientras se apoyaba sobre sus antebrazos.

Kagome comenzó a abrir sus labios y, poco a poco, fue introduciendo el miembro del lobo en su boca. Kouga gimió más fuerte y su excitación se hizo evidente. Inuyasha la sintió y, provocado por aquel desconcertante aroma que desprendía el lobo, metió un segundo dedo en la cavidad de Kagome, esta vez, con un poco más de fuerza. La joven no pudo evitar un grito de dulce dolor, tendiendo aún el pene de Kouga en la boca. Éste agarró los cabellos de la chica mientras Inuyasha hacía más rápidos sus movimientos con sus dos dedos dentro de Kagome.

Los jadeos del lobo junto con los gemidos de la chica, que dejaba salir a duras penas de su boca debido al intruso que allí se encontraba, estaban volviendo loco de deseo a Inuyasha, quería estar dentro de ella, quería aferrarla por la cintura y embestirla sin descanso hasta escucharla gritar de placer. Sabía que el dolor de la muchacha sería inmenso. Se acercó a su oído y con un leve susurro le dijo:

-voy a esperar a que te corras para meterme dentro de ti- mientras seguía con la invasión de sus dedos.

Kouga escuchó aquello. Ya llevaba unos minutos sintiendo como toda su sangre se espesaba y se concentraba en su bajo abdomen. Quería retrasarlo, quería seguir disfrutándolo, pero aquellas palabras del hanyou junto con el olor de su excitación hicieron que no pudiera contenerse. Sus gemidos se hicieron más fuertes y entre ellos dijo:

-aaahhh….me corro….Kagome, me corro- apartó la mano que sujetaba la cabellera de la muchacha esperando a que ella se alejara para no derramarse sobre su boca, pero no lo hizo. En el mismo momento en que ella comenzaba a volver a meterse el miembro en su boca, Kouga la llenó completamente con su semen. El lobo se tumbó sobre el pasto mientras los últimos espasmos de su orgasmo recorrían todo su cuerpo.

Kagome tragó el líquido introducido en su boca saboreándolo, dejando un gusto salado pero enormemente placentero para sus papilas gustativas. Inuyasha completamente excitado, seguía introduciendo sus dedos en el interior de la chica, cuando empezó a escuchar como los gemidos de ésta subían de intensidad. Sabía que el momento de ella se acercaba y sin poder resistirlo más, sacó sus dedos y, sin apartar la mano de su cintura, encaminó con la otra su miembro erecto y palpitante hacia la lubricada entrada de Kagome. Poco a poco fue introduciéndolo, pero la muchacha ahora mezclaba sus gritos de placer con pequeños alaridos de dolor. Kouga lo sintió y, arrastrándose por el pasto, llegó hasta la unión de las piernas de Inuyasha y Kagome. Las suyas quedaron abiertas entre ambas, rozándose tanto con las de ella como con las de él. Volvió a coger los cabellos de la chica y su cara se posicionó a escasos centímetros de la de Kagome, pudiendo así recoger el aliento que emanaba de la boca de ella, mientras gritaba entre el dolor y el placer.

Inuyasha había conseguido introducir todo su miembro dentro de Kagome, cuando de repente sintió las piernas del lobo aprisionando las suyas. No supo interpretar porqué, pero aquello le produjo tal lujuria y deseo que dio una fuerte envestida a la joven, que hizo que esta se estrellara contra el cuerpo de Kouga, quedando los labios de estos tocándose en un suave roce. Inuyasha siguió saliendo y metiéndose dentro de Kagome y, en esa nueva posición, todos recostados unos sobre los otros, tuvo que apoyar su mano con la que había abierto la cavidad de la chica sobre el pasto, quedando ésta justo al lado de la cabeza de Kouga. Éste seguía sosteniendo la cabellera de la muchacha, con sus labios rozándose, sirviendo de amortiguación ante los envistes del medio demonio, cuando el olor de la invasión de Inuyasha en el cuerpo de la muchacha, que había quedado impregnado en los dedos de éste, llegaron al sutil olfato del lobo. Giró su cabeza hacia donde se encontraba la fuente del olor y vio las garras del hanyou. Sin tan si quiera pensarlo, cogió aquella mano que desprendía ese olor de puro deseo e introdujo sus dedos en su boca. Su lengua comenzó a lamer uno a uno los dedos que habían explorado a la chica. Inuyasha lo miró, sin parar sus movimientos dentro de Kagome. El lobo le devolvió la mirada sin dejar de chupar toda la esencia que en ellos había. El tacto de su lengua en sus dedos, lamiendo, saboreándolos uno a uno, hizo que la montaña de corrientes eléctricas que el hanyou venía almacenando en su interior explotaran, soltando con ello un gemido que hubiera estremecido al más poderoso yokai, derramándose dentro de Kagome, la cual acompañó con un fuerte jadeo dejándose caer sobre el pecho de Kouga.

Inuyasha se sostenía sobre sus antebrazos para no cargarse sobre el cuerpo de Kagome que yacía casi inerte sobre el de Kouga. Éste había retirado los dedos de la boca de Inuyyasha y los tres intentaban acompasar sus jadeos con los latidos de sus corazones para llegar a calmar sus respiraciones.

Tras varios segundos, Inuyasha fue el primero en hablar:

-debemos volver. Pronto amanecerá y si los demás no nos ven empezarán a preocuparse.

Tanto kagome como Kouga asintieron con los ojos cerrados, dejando escapar un gemido gutural como respuesta.

**3º CAPITULO: QUIERO MÁS…**

Kagome abrió sus ojos lentamente. Se encontraba tumbada sobre el futón, mirando el alto techo de la habitación. Una pequeña mano se apoyó sobre su brazo, y la hizo girar hacia aquel roce. Shippo, sentado a su lado, miró desconcertado a la muchacha:

-hueles a Inuyasha.

Kagome, ante aquel comentario empezó a recordar. A su mente venían imágenes: ropa rasgada, manos acariciándola, invadiéndola, y sonidos: jadeos, roces, gemidos. Quiso saber como llegó de nuevo a la habitación.

INICIO FLASH BACK

Sus ropas habían quedado inservibles. Inuyasha le dejó su hiote para tapar su desnudez. Los tres se encaminaron hacia la casa. En el camino, Kagome se encontraba entre ambos. Miró a Inuyasha. Éste, sintiéndola, le devolvió la mirada y dejó entrever una pequeña sonrisa. Luego dirigió sus ojos hacia Kouga, quien, como pudo observar Kagome, miraba al medio demonio con una expresión que la muchacha no supo descifrar. El lobo, al notar la mirada de la chica, le correspondió con una subida de cejas arqueando sus labios en una media sonrisa.

Llegaron a la puerta de la casa. Tanto Kagome como Inuyasha se disponían a entrar, pero notaron que Kouga no les seguía. Se había parado frente a la puerta detrás de ellos.

-debo volver….está empezando a amanecer- Kouga dijo esto mirando exclusivamente a la chica. No sabía porque, pero no se veía capaz de sostener la mirada al hanyou.

Inuyasha observaba al lobo con sus brazos sobre el pecho, sin embargo, no dijo nada, sólo lo miraba, lo recorría. Sin más, el lobo se dio la vuelta y desapareció tras el remolino característico en él.

FIN FLASH BACK

-¿porqué hueles tanto a Inuyasha, Kagome?- dijo Shippo haciendo que los recuerdos de Kagome desaparecieran, volviendo bruscamente a la realidad. Miró al zorrito y seguidamente su cuerpo. El hitoe rojo de Inuyasha aún lo llevaba puesto.

-es por su ropa Shippo- dijo intentando parecer despreocupada.

-¿porqué lo llevas?- preguntó un Shippo curioso.

-tuve un accidente con mi ropa- contestó Kagome con una sonrisa casi materna hacia el demonio.

Shippo quiso seguir preguntando. El zorrito sabía que otras veces Kagome había llevado las ropas de Inuyasha pero nunca había provocado un olor tan concentrado en ella. Pero, al ver que la muchacha se levantaba y se dirigía hacia la puerta de la habitación, dejó sus preguntas para más tarde.

Poco a poco todos fueron despertándose. Los señores de la casa les obsequiaron con un suculento desayuno que el grupo degustó enormemente. Cómplices miradas se dejaban caer entre Inuyasha y Kagome, donde se mezclaban ligeras caídas de ojos de la muchacha y sutiles sonrisas del medio demonio.

Se pusieron en camino. La búsqueda de los fragmentos debía seguir y, a pesar de que actualmente no contaban con ninguna pista fiable del paradero de la piedra de shikon ni de Naraku, no podían detenerse.

El día transcurría entre los sonidos que la mano de Sango producía al contacto con la mejilla del monje mujeriego cuando éste se sobrepasaba más de la cuenta y los ataques que el pequeño demonio zorro lanzaba hacia Inuyasha incriminándole lo callado y ausente que estaba.

Ahora que lo pensaba Kagome, el medio demonio si que parecía taciturno. Hablaba cuando tenía que hablar e incluso se quejaba por alguna que otra cosa, pero sus ojos se posaban sobre el horizonte demasiadas veces. Un sentimiento de desesperanza y tristeza acogió a Kagome. Por un segundo pasó por su mente si aquella ausencia del hanyou era debido a ella, quizás un posible arrepentimiento por parte del medio demonio. Pero las miradas y sonrisas con las que Inuyasha le brindaba cada vez que estaban cerca no mostraban esos sentimientos y ni mucho menos parecían forzadas.

La noche cayó y el grupo tuvo que montar un campamento improvisado entre un conjunto de árboles con sus copas mustiadas. Reflejaban una imagen aterradora. Parecían quemados por algún tipo de veneno. Aquello hizo pensar a Inuyasha que posiblemente fuera obra de Naraku o alguna de sus marionetas, sin embargo, no percibía ningún resto del olor característico de aquel despreciable medio demonio. Aún así, sentía que su mayor enemigo no andaba lejos.

Las horas del día siguiente pasaban. Todos observaban extrañados la actitud del hanyou, que había incrementado sus momentos de silencio y soledad pero, tras varios intentos de entablar conversación con el medio demonio, dejaron de insistir por las sucesivas negativas de éste a negarse a hablar.

En uno de esos momentos en los que el hanyou estaba solo, apartado del insistente grupo, como siempre sentado en una rama de un árbol, recostó su cabeza hacia atrás, cerró sus dorados ojos y varias imágenes vinieron a su mente: los pechos de Kagome, el pecho del lobo, cuellos húmedos, la mirada del lobo, respiraciones entrecortadas, los gemidos del lobo, sus dedos entrando, el roce de las piernas del lobo….las piernas del lobo…. La visión de su mente se centró en aquel momento en el que envestía con fuerza a Kagome mientras las piernas de Kouga se abrían y cerraban debido al movimiento que él ejercía sobre ella y el demonio. El lobo bajo él…..

_-"maldito lobo…."_- pensó Inuyasha mientras abría sus ojos lentamente y dejaba su mirada perdida de nuevo en el horizonte.

Aquella segunda noche tras lo ocurrido, Inuyasha no pudo dormir. Las imágenes, olores y sonidos de lo vivido venían una y otra vez a su mente sin dejarle conciliar el sueño. Miró a Kagome, recostada en el verde pasto con Shippo, como siempre abrazado a ella. Observó su boca entreabierta, dejando escapar suaves respiraciones mientras dormía. Sus ojos bajaron hacia sus pechos. Se detuvo un tiempo admirando la redondez de éstos y, segundos después, guió su mirada los muslos de la muchacha. Sin poderlo evitar volvió a recordar los roces de los tres pares de piernas entrelazadas y tomó una decisión.

El sol asomaba tímido tras una montaña anunciando el amanecer. Inuyasha se acercó a Kagome, se puso de cuclillas junto a ella y con su mano despejó un mechón negro que caía sobre su mejilla. Ante aquel suave toque, Kagome abrió sus ojos viendo al hanyou frente a ella con una mirada tierna. Acercándose lentamente al rostro de la chica, en un suave susurro dijo:

-ven conmigo- Kagome terminó de abrir completamente sus ojos ante la proximidad del hanyou.

-¿Dónde vamos?- dijo la muchacha mientras se levantaba, intentando no despertar a Shippo, lo cual no fue posible ya que, sin querer y por la curiosidad que sentía por saber que tenía en mente el medio demonio, pisó una manita del demonio zorro haciendo que este soltara un pequeño grito.

-¿Qué hacéis? ¿Dónde vaís?- dijo Shippo con los ojos medio cerrados y masajeándose la mano en la que sentía un pequeño dolor.

-Shippo, dile a los demás que Kagome y yo tenemos que ir a su época a coger algunas medicinas para el viaje- dijo Inuyasha mientras se colocaba de espaldas a Kagome, medio sentado y con sus brazos esperando a que la chica se cargara sobre su espalda.

-¿ahora?- dijo Shippo sorprendido.

-si, ahora. Así no tendremos que retrasar mucho la marcha. Volveremos pronto- contestó Inuysha. Kagome, viendo al hanyou posicionado a la espera de que ella se acomodara, lo hizo algo interrogante. Inuyasha abrazó los muslos de la chica y comenzó a correr en una dirección la cual no le parecía a Kagome que fuera la indicada para llegar al pozo donde se encontraba su casa.

Las direcciones que el medio demonio tomaba eran serpenteantes y no parecían tener un rumbo fijo. A veces detenía su avance, levantaba el mentón y aspiraba el aire, para seguidamente, volver a correr pero en dirección completamente distinta a la que llevaban.

-¿Dónde vamos Inuyasha?- preguntó Kagome perpleja ante aquella situación, sin embargo, no hubo respuesta por parte del hanyou.

Siguieron varios minutos más entre caminos diferentes hasta que el medio demonio se paró en seco, haciendo que el cuerpo de la chica se pegará aún más a la espalda de Inuyasha. Éste volvió a inspirar fuertemente cerrando los ojos y su boca se torció en una sonrisa dejando ver uno de sus colmillos.

-_"ahí estas….y sólo…."-_ pensó Inuyasha y abriendo sus ojos corrió mas rápido que antes, provocando que la cabeza de Kagome se tambaleara hacia atrás y hacia delante.

En menos de un minuto, recorrieron una pequeña arboleda y se encontraron frente a la ladera de una montaña. Inuyasha miró hacia arriba y comenzó a saltar sobre los diferentes salientes que la montaña tenía.

Kouga llevaba ya varios minutos fuera de su guarida. Aquel olor lo había despertado súbitamente y, sintiendo como se acercaba, corrió hacia la entrada de la cueva. La tribu de hombres lobo del norte había regresado a sus tierras junto con Ayame y gran parte de los camaradas de Kouga al final del día de ayer para la preparación de todo lo acontecido con la unión de él y Ayame. Solo Ginta, Hakkaku y Kouga habían permanecido para guardar sus tierras, pero ellos se encontraban al pie de la montaña vigilando, aunque bien sabía Kouga que lo que harían en estos momentos sería dormir como troncos.

De repente el olor en las fosas nasales de Kouga se hizo más intenso y giró su mirada hacia el lugar de donde provenía. Tras un saliente de la montaña, de un salto apareció Inuyasha con Kagome a su espalda. Kouga observó con una pequeña mirada de asombro como el medio demonio posaba sus pies en tierra firme y lo buscaba. Sin dejar de mirarlo, Inuyasha descargó a Kagome de su espalda y ésta abrió los ojos con sorpresa al encontrarse a Kouga frente a ellos.

Con paso lento pero firme, Inuyasha fue acercándose al lobo hasta quedar a medio metro de él. Kouga le dirigió una mirada desafiante, ya que no entendía muy bien la presencia del hanyou y Kagome allí.

-¿que quieres chucho?- dijo mostrando uno de sus colmillos. Inuyasha mostró una sonrisa sarcástica pero Kouga no pudo dejar de percatarse que en los ojos del hanyou había un brillo que señalaba….¿deseo?

-a ti…..lobo- pronunciando más sensual y fuerte la última palabra, Inuyasha agarró con una de sus manos la parte superior del taparrabos de Kouga y empezó a guiarlo dentro de la cueva.

Kagome estupefacta los siguió sin saber porque. Los pies de Kouga daban pasos sin casi percatarse de lo que hacía siguiendo al hanyou que aún lo tenía cogido de su taparrabos. No entendía porque no se había chafado del agarre del medio demonio, no sabía porqué se dejaba guiar por él, pero dejó de preguntárselo cuando, llegando a la mullida cama de Kouga echa de paja y hojas verdes, Inuyasha, de un empujón, lo tumbó quedando sentado sobre su trasero.

-Kagome…ven- dijo Inuyasha sin apartar los ojos del lobo.

La chica obedeció un tanto sorprendida y curiosa por la situación. Se colocó frente a Inuyasha mirándolo extrañada, dejando a un desconcertado Kouga tras ella.

-agáchate- no era una orden, era más bien una invitación. La muchacha así lo hizo, hincándose sobre sus rodillas en la suave paja.

Sin dejar de mirar a Kagome, el hanyou se despojó de su hitoe y kosode. En la cara de la muchacha empezó a dibujarse una sonrisa llena de deseo. Con su pecho desnudo, Inuyasha se acercó al rostro de la joven y suavemente dijo:

-encárgate tú de esto- dirigiendo su mirada de los ojos de la chica a la pieza de ropa que aún le quedaba puesta. Kagome, sin mediar palabra, alzó sus manos al obi y hakama del medio demonio.

Inuyasha se incorporó y, mientras sentía las suaves manos de la chica sobre su abdomen deshaciendo los nudos del hakama, dirigió su mirada al lobo que lo observaba, aunque ya no había rastro del desconcierto anterior. Apoyado sobre sus brazos y con la cabeza ligeramente de lado, sus ojos tenían una mirada intensa dirigida al hanyou.

El medio demonio quedó completamente desnudo. Inuyasha bajó la mirada hacia Kagome y ésta la alzó. Manteniendo sus ojos sobre aquellos de color dorado, la chica rodeó el miembro de Inuyasha y comenzó a masajearlo de arriba abajo. El sonido gutural que salió de la garganta del hanyou y el leve aroma a excitación que éste desprendía por el toque de la muchacha hicieron reacción en el cuerpo del lobo. Sentándose sobre sus gemelos, se acercó al trasero de la chica. Desgarró la falda y seguidamente su ropa interior. Posó una mano en su cintura y la otra la dirigió justo al centro de su sexo. Ante aquella caricia, Kagome no pudo más que gemir, haciendo que su boca se abriera para poder soltar mejor el gemido.

Inuyasha no pudo aguantar la tentación y, cogiendo los cabellos de la muchacha en una de sus manos, sujetó su miembro con la otra y, aprovechando la abertura de la boca de la joven, introdujo la cabeza de su virilidad en su interior. Kagome abrió sus ojos al sentir la intrusión y, mientras alzaba la mirada hacia el hanyou, acabó metiéndose más de la mitad de la longitud del miembro mientras lo iba saboreando con suaves lametones.

El lobo aspiró el aroma del medio demonio y, sin previo aviso, introdujo dos dedos de golpe en la abertura de la cavidad de la joven. Kagome, cerrando los ojos emitió un dulce gemido mientras su cabeza subía y bajaba chupando el miembro del hanyou.

Los jadeos y gemidos de los tres envolvían la cueva, la cual se los devolvía en forma de eco, haciendo que la excitación en sus cuerpos se sintiera más.

Kouga retiró la mano de la cintura de Kagome y se deshizo de su armadura y su taparrabos. Sacó sus dedos del sexo de Kagome y posicionándose bajo su trasero, empuñó su miembro. Abrazando a la chica por el vientre, la fue obligando a que se sentara sobre sus piernas. Kagome se dejaba hacer, pero entonces sintió la punta justo a la entrada de su intimidad. Lentamente sacó de su boca el miembro de Inuyasha pero sin retirar su agarre de él. Kouga empujó hacia abajo el brazo con el que mantenía abrazada a la joven y se introdujo lento, pero sin pausa, através de su estrecha cavidad. Kagome gemía alto y sentía como Kouga no paró de hacer presión en su abdomen hasta que el miembro quedó completamente cubierto por las paredes de su sexo. Kagome gimió fuertemente y eso fue suficiente para que el lobo no decidiera parar. Con su virilidad arropada en el interior, comenzó a entrar y salir de ella ayudado por el brazo que rodeaba a Kagome.

Inuyasha los observaba desde arriba, y decidió ponerse a su altura hincándose de rodillas en la mullida paja y hojarasca. Posó sus manos en los botones de la camisa de Kagome y, con sus garras, la arrancó de una sola tirada, haciendo lo mismo con el sujetador. La chica seguía gimiendo de placer. Inuyasha introdujo uno de sus pezones en su boca y con su lengua empezó a rodearlos, dejando surcos de saliva a su alrededor. Tras quedar saciado, el hanyou alzó su cabeza hacia el cuello de la muchacha y empezó a besarlo. Con una mano, apartó los cabellos de la joven y se encontró de frente con la mirada del lobo. Sin apartar la vista de él, recorrió el cuello desde la base hasta chocar con una de las orejas de Kagome de una sola lamida. Sintió el olor de la excitación de Kouga, ese nuevo olor que le embriaga y le quemaba por dentro.

-túmbate- le dijo al lobo.

Aún el en interior de Kagome y sentado sobre sus gemelos, Kouga cambió hábilmente de postura recostándose sobre la paja. Kagome quedó sobre el pecho del lobo. Éste seguía dentro de la joven, con sus piernas flexionadas entre las piernas de ella, ligeramente más abiertas. Kouga empezó de nuevo a bombear agarrando los muslos de Kagome. La visión frente a Inuyasa, de cómo entraba y salía el miembro de Kouga del sexo de Kagome, hizo que su sangre se espesara aún más de lo que ya estaba y el olor desprendido de su excitación llegó directamente a la nariz del lobo, que gritó uno de los gemidos mas fuertes, haciendo que el eco del mismo proyectado por la cueva, se repitiera sin descanso en las orejas del medio demonio.

Sin poder soportarlo más, Inuyasha elevó las piernas de Kagome e hizo que Kouga saliera de ella y, seguidamente, enterró su boca justo en la intimidad de la joven. Aquellas suaves lamidas que el hanyou le proporcionaba, provocaron pequeños y seguidos jadeos en la muchacha. En aquella posición, Inuyasha comenzó a percatarse que algo duro y con olor dulzón rozaba su cuello con cada lamida de los labios de Kagome. Retirándose un poco de aquel exquisito sabor que los jugos de la chica habían dejado en sus labios y su lengua, se giró hacia aquello que aún se mantenía duro cerca de su cuello.

El miembro de Kouga, completamente erecto y de un color carmesí se erguía justo a la altura de su boca. No supo porque lo hizo, o ¿quizás si?, quizás fuera el eco de los gemidos que hacía que su cuerpo se moviera por si solo, quizás fue por el olor que desprendía debido al nectar de Kagome aún impregnado en él, quizás….. no lo supo en ese momento, pero sin pensarlo pasó su lengua por la punta.

Una corriente eléctrica recorrió el cuerpo de Kouga desde su cabeza hasta la otra, que le hizo abrir completamente los ojos. Siguió recostado, con Kagome encima suya, y con las manos tensadas a ambos lados de su cuerpo. Inuyasha sintió la tensión del lobo pero cerrando lentamente sus ojos, la cabeza del miembro de Kouga desapareció en la boca de medio demonio.

_-"sabe….sabe bien…y este olor…..mmmmmm….parece duro….pero .…creo que puedo…"_- en ese instante, en el que aún intentaba ordenar sus pensamientos sobre lo que estaba sintiendo, sus colmillos se hundieron suavemente a lo largo del miembro del demonio.

Kouga, en el momento en que lo sintió la boca del hanyou, se apoyó sobre sus antebrazos, haciendo que Kagome se deleara un poco sobre su pecho. El lobo veía extasiado como aquella melena plateada subía y bajaba recorriendo la longitud de su virilidad. De repente sintió la leve presión de unos colmillos y sin poder aguantarse, agarró fuertemente la cabellera del hanyou con una mano y empezó a acompasar los movimientos del medio demonio. No quería que aquello acabara. El olor del medio demonio lo estaba sucumbiendo a deseos que jamás había sentido.

El aroma del lobo lo mataba de placer. La sangre se agolpaba en su cabeza, en sus garras, en su abdomen. Su sangre fluía disparada por las venas de todo su cuerpo y sin que nadie se percatara, unas finas líneas moradas aparecieron en las mejillas del medio demonio. Sabía que si seguía acabaría corriéndose y aún quería más. Retiró el miembro de su boca y alzó su mirada hacia Kouga. Éste lo miraba aún con la mano en su cabellera. Había sentido el cambio en el olor de la sangre del hanyou y pudo observar el par de pequeñas líneas casi imperceptibles en su rostro. Inuyasha desvió la mirada hacia Kagome, que yacía sobre Kouga con las piernas abiertas sobre él. El pensamiento le vino súbitamente. Su sangre se lo decía. La cogió de la cintura, la elevó y le dio la vuelta haciendo que ahora Kouga y ella quedaran pecho contra pecho. Cogió los muslos de la chica y los entreabrió envolviendo así las piernas de Kouga.

-Kagome….mi Kagome….no tengas miedo…solo te dolerá al principio….- Inuyasha había colocado una mano a un lado de ambos cuerpos, el suyo propio había quedado sobre la espalda de la muchacha y su boca susurraba aquello al oído de Kagome, mientras con la otra mano acariciaba las nalgas de la joven.

Kagome se giró hacia Inuyasha con mirada de desconcierto. En ese momento, el medio demonio se llevó a la boca dos dedos y comenzó a lamerlos en abundancia. Al retirarlos, se le dibujó una sonrisa de lujuria que hizo que Kagome sintiera por primera vez un cierto temor, sobre todo al notar las finas líneas moradas que cruzaban sus mejillas.

Los dedos ensalivados bajaron hacia la unión de las nalgas de la chica, e Inuyasha empezó a masajear aquella cavidad que se notaba aún más estrecha que su compañera. Kagome abrió de par en par sus ojos y mirando hacia el hanyou gritó:

-¡no!...no…eso no- pero enseguida notó como una mano la agarraba de su mentón y la hacía volverse a girar.

El rostro de Kouga la miraba. Acercó sus labios a los de ella haciendo que éstos se rozaran muy suavemente. Inuyasha seguía masajeando la entrada de su cavidad. Kouga, sin apartar su mano del mentón de la chica, lamió de un extremo a otro los labios de Kagome y, apretando más la mandíbula de la joven, hizo que su boca se abriera, logrando así sellar sus labios en un beso donde pronto las lenguas se entrelazaron.

Sin esperar más, Inuyasha intentó abrirse paso a través de la entrada, no sin algo de resistencia. La chica soltó un alarido de dolor, haciendo que la boca de Kouga y la de ella se separaran apenas un centímetro. Inuyasha empezó a besar los hombros y la espalda de Kagome pero sin cesar en la intrusión que tenía lugar entre las nalgas de la muchacha. Kouga por su parte volvió a acercar el rostro de la joven para seguir saboreándola. Entre los pequeños gritos que soltaba Kagome, el lobo le habló sin apenas separar sus labios de los de ella:

-mírame preciosa….mírame.

El dolor, aunque no tan amargo como pensó en un primer momento, hacía que Kagome mantuviera sus ojos cerrados. Inuyasha, movido por la excitación de su nueva sangre, incorporó un segundo dedo. Kagome volvió a gemir, pero Kouga insistió pasando su agarre del mentón al cuello de la joven:

-Kagome, abre los ojos.

Ésta consiguió abrirlos hasta la mitad. Kouga le sonrió y, en ese momento, con su otra mano elevó las caderas de la muchacha. Inuyasha intuyó lo que el lobo quería, agarró el miembro de Kouga y lo dirigió a la otra entrada de la joven. De una sola envestida, lo introdujo completamente. Los sentimientos de Kagome se agolpaban en su interior: dolor, placer, lujuria, deseo. Inuyasa introdujo un tercer dedo en su cavidad, que ya no oponía tanta resistencia como al principio y que Kagome supo llevar mejor gracias a los suaves envistes del lobo.

Inuyasha sentía, gracias a los olores que desprendían cada uno, que la culminación de ambos estaba cerca. Retiró los dedos y colocándose justo detrás de Kagome, comenzó a introducir su miembro en la cavidad ya lubricada de la joven. La chica sintió como un espasmo de dolor se expandía por todo su cuerpo, siendo el centro aquel lugar donde era sodomizada. Sus gritos se apoderaban de la cueva y de los oídos de ambos demonios. Los cuerpos se movían al unísono en una danza sensual de gemidos, pequeños alaridos y sonidos guturales.

Inuyasha miró a Kouga, quien también fijaba sus ojos en él. Ambos sentían los roces de sus miembros a través de la fina capa de carne de Kagome que los separaba. Las marcas moradas en el rostro del hanyou engordaron ligeramente ante aquel contacto y su grito de placer mientras se derramaba en el interior de la joven hizo que Kouga lo siguiera, llenando con su semen la otra cavidad de la chica. Tras varios segundos en los cuales ambos demonios seguían envistiéndola, fruto de los últimos espasmos de sus respectivos placeres, el clímax llegó también a la joven al sentirse bañada por los jugos de sus dos compañeros.

No supieron exactamente cuanto tiempo se quedaron unos encima de otros, pero si fue lo suficiente como para haber caído en una especie de ensueño que hizo que, tanto al lobo como al medio demonio, les costara identificar los sonidos que provenían de la parte baja de la entrada de la cueva. Inuyasha se incorporó rápidamente seguido de Kouga, sujetando a Kagome poniéndola de pié.

-¡mierda, son Ginta y Hakkaku!- exclamó Kouga con los ojos completamente abiertos.

Inuyasha buscó su hitoe y se lo lanzó a Kagome, ya que sus ropas habían vuelto a quedar inservibles. Se puso corriendo su hakama y kosode mientras Kouga se colocaba su armadura y taparrabos. Sin mediar palabra, el hanyou agarró a la chica de la cintura y, de un enorme salto, salió por la entrada de la cueva, desapareciendo por el mismo saliente de la montaña por el que apareció.

-¡eh, Kouga! Mira los peces tan enormes que traemos para el desay…..- quedándose quieto y olisqueando el ambiente, Ginta interrumpió su charla.

-¿Kouga?...!huele al perro sarnoso y a la señorita Kagome!- siguió diciendo Hakkaku quien también se había percatado del aroma en el aire.

-eh… si, yo también los he olido. Creo que tomaron aquella dirección- aclaró Kouga ante las sorprendidas miradas de sus camaradas – ya me encargaré de ellos más tarde, ahora, ¡a desayunar!- y cortando así todo hilo de una conversación, que seguro sería sumamente incómoda para el lobo, ayudó con la carga que traían sus hermanos lobo.

**4º CAPITULO: ENCUENTRO EN EL LAGO**

Acalorados y casi sin aliento, Inuyasha y Kagome llegaron al lugar donde acampaba su grupo. Todos giraron sus cabezas al oírlos llegar y, mientras Kagome se descargaba de la espalda del hanyou, comenzó un bombardeo de preguntas y quejas por parte de sus compañeros que casi fueron imposibles de digerir por las dos personas más exhaustas que allí se encontraban: ¿porqué os fuisteis sin decir nada? – se lo dijimos a Shippo - ¿porqué tardasteis tanto? ¡nos preocupasteis! – lo sentimos mucho - ¿y dónde están las medicinas? Tu mochila la dejaste aquí – eh….mi madre no estaba y no pude conseguirlas - ¿Qué pasó con tu ropa? - …- ¿porqué llevas el hitoe de Inuyasha? - …-

No supieron como dejaron a sus amigos medio convencidos de su pequeña incursión mañanera, el caso es que el día siguió su avance no exento de alguna regañina proveniente de cada uno de ellos. Caminaban por una llanura carente de vegetación y con un aspecto de no haber caído ni una sola gota de agua en años, guiados por el tenue olor que Inuyasha había percibido tras la hora de la comida, que se parecía al que los insectos venenosos de Naraku desprendían.

Sango, Miroku y Kirara caminaban juntos delante y Kagome, Inuyasha y Shippo a varios metros por detrás de ellos.

-tienes muchos olores en ti….- le dijo Shippo a Kagome mientras avanzaban cautos por el seco camino. La chica decidió no contestar, ya que tampoco sabía que decir, mirando al hanyou como esperando que éste hablara por ella.

-¡cállate Shippo! – le gritó Inuyasha al zorrito atizándole un pequeño golpe en su cabecita.

-¡ayyyy! ¡y tú también los tienes!...hueles a…. Kouga…- le reprochó Shippo mientras se rozaba con su mano el pequeño chichón que empezaba a salir donde recibió el puño de Inuyasha.

Inuyasha cerró fuertemente los ojos. Ya sabía que olía a Kouga, no hacía falta que el pequeño zorro se lo recordara. Llevaba todo el día sintiendo el aroma del lobo en su piel y era algo que cada vez que se detenía y profundizaba en aquel olor, su cuerpo enviaba corrientes eléctricas directamente a su bajo vientre.

Las horas pasaban. Dejaron atrás el árido paraje y se adentraron en un frondoso bosque, donde el olor de los insectos de Naraku era un poco más perceptible que antes. Cuando ya iba cayendo la noche, Inuyasha tuvo la necesidad de estar sólo. Comenzó a caminar lentamente sin rumbo fijo, mientras sus pensamientos se mezclaban entre la cercanía que notaba hacia su peor enemigo Naraku y el cuerpo completamente desnudo del lobo.

Sin quererlo, llegó a la orilla de un pequeño lago rodeado de altas rocas de las que, con un sonido que invitaba a la relajación, caía una cascada de unos 10 metros de longitud. Guiado por aquel tranquilizador ambiente, Inuyasha se despojó de sus ropas y se adentró en las aguas del lago que se sentían ciertamente cálidas.

Llegó junto a la cascada y, apoyado sobre una roca, bañó sus cabellos y su torso con las tibias aguas. De pronto lo sintió. El aroma…..del lobo…. Pero no era el que emanaba de su propio cuerpo, era….era él. Miró hacia la orilla y allí estaba. Kouga, completamente erguido. Los destellos de las aguas del lago se reflejaban en su armadura. El largo pelo recogido en su coleta caía sobre uno de sus hombros y su mirada azulada permanecía fija en él. Sin quitar ninguna de sus prendas, el lobo empezó a adentrarse en el lago. Se acercaba poco a poco al medio demonio sin cambiar la expresión en su rostro. Inuyasha se mantenía quieto, sintiendo el roce del agua justo en la mitad de sus muslos, dejando ver claramente su adormilado miembro.

-¿Qué haces aquí….lobo sarnoso? – su voz no expresaba ni rabia ni enfado. Su expresión no era de furia ni desdén. Mantenía una medio sonrisa curiosa. Sin dejar de avanzar bajo las aguas, Kouga respondió:

-el olor de Naraku sigue este camino y….desgraciadamente….tú estás en él – su expresión seguía sin ningún cambio pero aquello no era del todo cierto. Es verdad que Naraku seguro andaba cerca, bien lo sabía, pero la razón por la que dejó su cueva al anochecer no fue el olor de aquel desgraciado demonio. Había pasado el día impregnado en los aromas que la mañana había dejado en su cuerpo. Guiado por algo que no entendía realmente, o quizás sí, lo había traído a aquel lugar. Lo buscaba a él….y sólo a él.

Se paró a medio metro del medio demonio, sus miradas fijas, dorado contra azul, y levantando ligeramente su mentón, absorbió el aroma del hanyou.

-hueles a mi- dijo Kouga. Inuyasha acentuó aún mas su sonrisa dejando ver un colmillo el cual, por un acto reflejo del medio demonio, acarició con la punta de su propia lengua.

Aquel simple gesto guió por si solo los siguientes movimientos del cuerpo del lobo. Con un solo paso, su armadura quedó pegada al pecho del hanyou. Sus miradas quedaban a escasos centímetros una de la otra. Kouga puso sus manos a ambos lados de las caderas de Inuyasha, bajó su mirada hacia ellas y comenzó a acariciar el vientre con sus pulgares, dejando escapar un suspiro en modo de jadeo.

-_"joder….¿que estoy haciendo?...¿que estoy haciendo?"- _pensaba Kouga sin poder detener sus suaves caricias.

Inuyasha cerró sus ojos y apoyó su frente sobre la del lobo soltando suaves jadeos. Se dejaba hacer, se dejaba sentir, se dejaba rozar. No sabía porqué pero se dejaba. Kouga alzó su cabeza, haciendo que sus frentes se separan. Tras una intensa mirada al hanyou, acercó sus labios a los del medio demonio para que éstos se rozaran. Subió una de sus manos y agarró el mentón de Inuyasha haciendo girar su cabeza de un lado a otro para sentir mejor aquel suave roce, sólo roce. Ambos respiraban el aliento que sus jadeos dejaban escapar.

Kouga giró hacia un lado la cabeza de Inuyasha, quedando así su cuello a la vista. Su mano descendió por él haciendo un suave recorrido hasta llegar al pecho del medio demonio y, sin más, hundió su rostro en la curvatura del cuello y comenzó a lamerlo, suaves y pequeñas lamidas. El hanyou lo estiró ligeramente para que el demonio pudiese abarcar más.

La mano que Kouga aún mantenía en la cintura de Inuyasha descendió y, tanto con la parte delantera como con la palma, empezó a acariciar el miembro del medio demonio, completamente erecto gracias a los toques del lobo. Inuyasha apoyó la cabeza sobre la roca que sostenía su cuerpo soltando un gemido por primera vez mientras Kouga seguía vagando por su cuello.

Inuyasha agarró los cierres de la armadura del lobo y los soltó haciendo que ésta cayera sobre el agua para, poco a poco, desaparecer bajo ella. Lo mismo hizo con el taparrabos que siguió el mismo camino que su antecesora. Kouga empezó a masajear el miembro del medio demonio apartándose de su cuello para miarlo fijamente solo un instante ya que comenzó a hincarse de rodillas bajo el agua para quedar justo frente al enrojecido pene de Inuyasha quien lo seguía con la mirada.

Un sentimiento de duda albergó al lobo, pero sólo duró un instante, ya que el olor de la incipiente excitación del hanyou atravesó sus fosas nasales, haciendo que pasara su lengua a lo largo del miembro para llegar a la punta y empezar a introducirlo en su boca.

Jadeando, Inuyasha deshizo la cola de Kouga, soltándose así la negra y larga cabellera de éste. Entrelazó sus dedos en ella haciendo presión en la cabeza del lobo con sus garras y dejó caer su cabeza hacia atrás.

Los gemidos del hanyou hacían que Kouga profundizara más en cada lamida. Joder, aquello le gustaba, le excitaba sobre manera y los olores eran tan intensos que su miembro había alcanzado un grosor nunca sentido antes. Dejó su boca libre y se puso de pie. Cogiendo al medio demonio por la cintura le dio la vuelta y, no tan suavemente, lo apoyó sobre la roca.

-lobo…- Inuyasha no pudo evitar cierto temor ante el ímpetu de Kouga, pero su "lobo" no sonó como un ruego si no como una advertencia.

Kouga le acarició los muslos por la parte delantera con ambas manos y le susurró al oido:

-dime…chucho- dijo Kouga, enfatizando la última palabra y, seguidamente, metió dos dedos en su propia boca y empezó a chuparlos.

Un gruñido de enfado salió de la garganta del hanyou. Sabía lo que iba a ocurrir sólo que no estaba….no estaba….antes de terminar su pensamiento sintió como Kouga se abría paso entre sus nalgas y posaba uno de los dedos lubricados en su entrada. Su cuerpo se tensó, abriendo completamente los ojos y apoyando las palmas de sus manos sobre la superficie de la roca. Kouga puso su otra mano en la cintura del medio demonio y sin más comenzó a introducir el dedo en la cavidad de Inuyasha.

Una punzada de dolor recorrió su cuerpo que le hizo emitir un alarido. Kouga no se paró hasta haberlo introducido entero mientras el hanyou se revolvía sobre sus caderas, sintiendo el poderoso agarre de la mano de lobo en su cadera. Aprisionando las piernas del medio demonio con las suyas propias y haciendo más fuerte la presión sobre su cintura, volvió a susurrarle:

-deja de moverte o te haré daño con mis garras- y comenzó a mover el dedo dentro y fuera. La cavidad era estrecha, la tensión del hanyou se palpaba literalmente.

-¡maldito lobo!- dijo Inuyasha apretando fuertemente sus dientes. Mierda, como había llegado a esto. Si, los pensamientos que rondaban su cabeza los últimos días querían todo lo que allí estaba pasando, pero una cosa era quererlo y otra sentirlo, todo aquello era nuevo para él.

Kouga sacó su dedo del interior de Inuyasha pero no dejó el fuerte agarre que mantenía sobre él. Escupió sobre dos de sus dedos y volvió a dirigirlos de nuevo a la entrada. Esta vez introdujo ambos y el hanyou gritó mostrando sus dos colmillos. Su sangre explotó dentro de él. Unos surcos morados comenzaron a aparecer en su rostro. Kouga notó el cambio de olor que desprendía y miró sus mejillas, pero el aroma de su sangre lo embriagó más y no dejó de meter y sacar sus dedos.

El medio demonio gemía completamente aprisionado por el cuerpo de Kouga. Éste se retiró del interior del hanyou, agarró su miembro y empezó a introducirlo en la cavidad no sin cierta resistencia. El dolor de Inuyasha se expresaba en sus fuertes alaridos. Kouga se agarró con sus manos de unos pequeños salientes que había en el relieve de la roca y comenzó a bombear la cavidad del medio demonio. Las líneas moradas en sus mejillas iban ganando grosor con cada envestida.

Los gemidos de placer del lobo, su nueva sangre, el dolor que le taladraba por dentro y el olor que llegó a su nariz de su propia sangre y que sentía como se deslizaba desde su entrada hacia su rodilla hicieron explosión en el hanyou. Con un grito de dolor que incluso impresionó a Kouga, las líneas moradas de su rostro alcanzaron todo su grosor y longitud y sus ojos comenzaron a teñirse de un color escarlata. El olor de aquello superó completamente a Kouga. Apartó una de sus manos de la piedra y, agarrando fuertemente el miembro del medio demonio, comenzó a masturbarlo. Con su otra mano tiró fuerte del cabello plateado atrayendo la cabeza de Inuyasha hacia sí, dejando el oído de éste cerca de su boca.

-esto jamás será igual con Ayame o Kagome.

Bastó sólo con unos pocos bombeos para que Inuyasha se corriera sobre la mano de Kouga y mientras lo hacía, el lobo llenó completamente el interior del hanyou con su semen.

Inuyasha tenía los ojos cerrados, con su cabeza sobre el hombro de Kouga quien aún le aferraba de los cabellos. Sus respiraciones se habían hecho más lentas y acompasadas. Pero la sangre del hanyou solo estaba latente. Aún hervía cada vena de su cuerpo. Abrió los ojos completamente, pero estos ya no tenían un color carmesí. Habían adquirido un color rojo sangre intenso. Sus colmillos se habían alargado notoriamente. El lobo lo olió y, antes de que si quiera pudiera pensar en que hacer, Inuyasha se dio la vuelta hacia él, lo agarró del pecho y lo tumbó sobre su espalda en una roca cercana.

Kouga lo miró temeroso. El medio demonio se había convertido en un completo yokai. Podía olerlo y sentirlo. Se posicionó entre sus piernas, se acercó al rostro del lobo y, con su roja mirada y una voz que salió directamente de su garganta, dijo:

-chúpalos- acercando a la boca de Kouga dos dedos.

El lobo sabía que no estaba en posición de negarse y lentamente abrió su boca. Inuyasha sonrió. La longitud de sus nuevos colmillos eran visibles incluso sobre sus labios. El hanyou metió sus dedos en la boca de Kouga y empezó a moverlos para empaparlos bien. Sin esperar a que terminara de lamerlos, los sacó y atrajo a Kouga hacia sí con su otro brazo entrelazado en una de sus piernas. Colocó ambos dedos en la entrada del lobo y los introdujo haciendo caso omiso al grito del demonio, que incluso apoyó una de sus manos sobre el brazo con el que el yokai se habría paso en su interior para intentar frenarlo. Instintivamente, la cola del lobo se enrolló fuertemente en una de las piernas de Inuyasha, como intentando también frenar a éste. Aquello fue imposible ya que la nueva fuerza del yokai superaba a la del lobo. Fue entrando y saliendo del interior de Kouga sin apenas miramientos mientras éste gemía con dolor. El fuerte, pero a la vez suave agarre de aquella cola en sus piernas, hacía, si era posible, más intenso el placer de Inuyasha.

Retiró sus dedos. Se agarró a ambos muslos de Kouga con sus garras y dirigiendo su miembro (al cual también le había afectado la transformación dotándolo de un mayor grosor y longitud) hacia la entrada, colocó su punta en ella. Inuyasha miró al lobo. Éste tenía su boca medio abierta y su melena se esparcía parte por la roca y parte sobre los hombros y el pecho. Aquella visión hizo deleitarse al yokai, quien mordiéndose el labio inferior con uno de sus colmillos, hizo brotar una gruesa línea de sangre que comenzó a caer por su barbilla dirigiéndose hacia el cuello.

Sin más, empezó a adentrarse en él. Había resistencia, pero no le importaba. Quería estar dentro de él y cuanto antes. Kouga se mordía el labio para intentar soportar el dolor, pero cuando tuvo el miembro completamente en su interior, un espasmo hizo que no lo pudiera soportar más y gritó como nunca lo había hecho, arqueando su espalda con ello. Inuyasha hizo más fuerte el agarre sobre los muslos del lobo, hincando sus garras en ellos, haciendo que brotes de sangre fluyeran sobre las manos del yokai y los muslos del demonio.

Envestía sin descanso, apretando más y más. Aquello era exquisito, sublime, magnífico. Quitó una de sus manos de los muslos de Kouga y masturbó al lobo mientras seguía taladrándolo. Las corrientes eléctricas se concentraron en su bajo vientre y sin poder aguantar más, se derramó en el interior que estaba poseyendo. Mientras se corría, hizo más fuertes los bombeos en el miembro del lobo que, sin esperar mucho más, llenó las manos del yokai y su propio abdomen con su nectar.

Inuyasha cayó sobre el pecho de Kouga. Fue el último recuerdo que tuvo de aquella noche ya que, incluso antes de que su respiración se pausara, se quedó completamente dormido sin percatarse que, poco a poco, las marcas de sus mejillas y sus largos colmillos desaparecían y volvían a la normalidad.

Los suaves rayos del amanecer comenzaron a impactar sobre el rostro de Inuyasha y, lentamente, abrió sus ojos. Cuando hubo despejado su mente, notó que estaba recostado sobre un cuerpo. Se apoyó sobre sus manos y vio a Kouga que dormía plácidamente sobre la roca.

-¡joder! Nos hemos dormido- gritó el ya medio demonio levantándose rápidamente.

Kouga abrió los ojos por aquel grito y vio a Inuyasha correr hacia la orilla para recoger su ropa. El lobo se bajó de la roca y buscó en el fondo del lago las suyas. Una vez que Inuyasha se vistió miró a Kouga:

-debo irme, o se preocuparán.

El lobo lo miró con las ropas empapadas en sus manos pero no dijo nada. Tras unos segundos, en que los dos mantuvieron sus miradas sin gesto alguno, el hanyou dio media vuelta y desapareció entre los árboles.

**5º CAPITULO: SENTIMIENTO DE PÉRDIDA**

Fue una suerte que todos durmieran cuando Inuyasha llegó al lugar donde habían acampado aquella noche. Así no tendría que inventarse tontas excusas del motivo de su ausencia nocturna. Durante el desayuno, Shippo no dejaba de observarlo y de vez en cuando movía su naricilla olisqueándolo. Avanzado el día, en un momento en el que se encontraban Shippo, Kagome y él separados de los demás, le preguntó:

-¿Dónde está Kouga?

-y yo que voy a saber donde está ese lobo apestoso- inquirió Inuyasha lanzándole al demonio zorro una mirada de desprecio.

-pues parece que lo llevaras incrustado en tu piel- contestó Shippo interrogante.

Kagome miró al hanyou con una sonrisa cómplice, imaginando el motivo del aroma que el zorrito podría estar oliendo en él. Recordaba perfectamente lo ocurrido la mañana anterior en la cueva. Como, tumbada boca arriba sobre el cuerpo de Kouga, veía la melena de Inuyasha subir y bajar y los gemidos de éste al hacerlo. Empezó a suponer que la pasada noche el medio demonio no hizo guardia en el campamento como solía hacer. Amaba a Inuyasha, de eso no había ninguna duda, pero lo curioso es que, el posible encuentro que hubiese tenido lugar anoche entre los dos demonios, no la entristecía, más bien la dejaba con un sentimiento de curiosidad y picardía.

Justo en el momento en el que el hanyou retiraba su puño de la cabeza del demonio zorro tras haberle propinado un leve golpe por el último comentario, Inuyasha quedó paralizado. Sus fosas nasales se abrieron de par en par al igual que sus ojos.

-¡!Naraku!- gritó al grupo.

Giró su cabeza hacia el cielo y todos pudieron observar una gran nube negra que avanzaba oscilante rumbo a un bosque que se observaba a lo lejos.

-¡son sus insectos!- dijo Miroku agarrando fuertemente su báculo. Y sin más, todos se pusieron rumbo hacia aquella dirección, Kagome sobre la espalda de Inuyasha sujetando a Shippo. Miroku y Sango sobre Kirara.

Tardaron más de lo que imaginaron en un principio en alcanzar aquella arboleda ya que los tímidos rayos del atardecer comenzaban a esconderse tras las montañas que rodeaban el bosque. El olor de los insectos se había intensificado al llegar, sin embargo, no había rastro de ellos. El bosque no parecía tal. Los troncos de los árboles eran demasiado finos y tenían un color grisáceo y sus copas apenas estaban llenas de hojas. Había mucho espacio entre unos y otros y parecían estar colocados en filas. A Kagome le dio la sensación de estar en una celda.

Mientras todos miraban extrañados las formas de aquellos árboles, una luz con destellos morados apareció entre ellos. Seis pares de ojos se posaron sobre ella y cuando ésta dejó de brillar, pudieron ver un gran círculo transparente de color morado albergando en su interior a Naraku.

-¡Naraku!- gritó Inuyasha desenvainando a tessaiga que rápidamente pasó de ser una espada fina y oxidada a un gran colmillo con pelos de perro en su empuñadura.

Kagome cogió a Shippo y se lo llevó junto a ella detrás de dos de aquellos extraños árboles. Miroku se posicionó a varios metros detrás de Inuyasha justo al lado de Sango, la cual tenía preparado en sus manos su hiraikotsu. Kirara permanecía en su forma de demonio tras otro árbol.

-es increíble lo fácil que es atraerte hasta mi, Inuysaha- la voz profunda y seca de Naraku tensó el cuerpo del hanyou que, rápidamente, se puso en posición de ataque – esta vez ni si quiera he necesitado hacer uso de algún truco para engañarte.

-con trucos o sin ellos no vas a escapar, desgraciado- y mientras decía esto, el medio demonio agitó su espada. En ese instante, un rayo luminoso se desprendió de tessaiga impactando en la aureola que protegía a Naraku, sin hacer mella ni en él ni en su campo de energía.

-ohh…Inuysaha….cuando aprenderás…- el tono de burla utilizado por Naraku encendió aún más al hanyou, quien volvió a agitar su espada.

-¡akai yaiba!- gritó Inuyasha mientras su tessaiga, la cual había adquirido un tono rojizo, volvía a cruzar el aire. Este ataque, especializado en romper campos de energía, tampoco surtió efecto.

Naraku sonrió maléficamente y movió uno de sus brazos como dibujando una cruz en el aire. Justo en ese momento, los troncos de los dos árboles tras los que se encontraban Kagome y Shippo se doblaron sobre sí en medio círculo, uno perpendicular al otro, dejándolos atrapados justo debajo. Kagome, al ver aquella imagen de los dos finos troncos grisáceos en forma de cruz sobre ella, empezó a pensar que sí que parecía estar en una celda. El tronco del árbol cerca de Kirara también se torció, atrapando a ésta por su estómago.

-¡Kagome!- chilló Inuyasha desesperado al ver como tres de sus amigos quedaban atrapados.

Sango lazó su hiraikotsu sobre los troncos, pero lo único que consiguió es que volviera hacia ella hincándosele dolorosamente en el estómago.

-¡Sango!- dijo Miroku mientras agarraba a la muchacha por su abdomen intentando ver alguna mala herida.

-no se preocupe excelencia…solo….solo es un mal golpe- dijo la muchacha con palabras de dolor.

Inuyasha se negaba a utilizar su tessaiga sobre aquellos campos de energía que rodeaban los troncos ya que sabía que arrastraría a sus amigos con la fuerza de su espada. Miró a Naraku encolerizado, mientras éste sonreía ante lo que allí sucedía. De repente notó el olor. Su cuerpo parecía haber sido tocado por las descargas de un rayo, entrado por la cabeza y salido por su ingle.

_-"lobo….."-_ pensaba Inuyasha en el momento en que el remolino de Kouga se disipaba justo al lado de él.

Kouga ni si quiera lo miró. Sus ojos estaban fijos en la bola morada que se erguía frente a ellos.

-¡maldito bastardo! ¡vas a pagar por la muerte de mis camaradas!- mientras Kouga decía esto con cara de rabia, levantó su mano derecha en la cual empuñaba a goraishi, una garra de afiladas puntas.

-vaaayaaa….demasiado olor a canino por aquí…- se burló sarcásticamente Naraku mirando a su nuevo enemigo.

-¿Qué haces aquí lobo?- preguntó Inuyasha entre dientes.

-no pensarás llevarte toda la gloria ¿verdad perro?- contestó Kouga mirando de reojo al hanyou con una sonrisa socarrona en sus labios.

-Naraku es mío, no tienes nada que hacer aquí- decía el medio demonio apartando su vista del lobo para fijarla en su mortal enemigo.

-vamos chucho, no te preocupes….más tarde jugaré contigo- la voz de Kouga se volvió más sensual al decir la última frase y antes de que Inuyasha pudiera pensar si quiera en que contestarle, de un salto, el lobo se agarró a una de las copas de los finos árboles encarando a Naraku.

Varios pensamientos pasaron por la mente de Inuyasha en tan sólo un segundo.

-_"!lobo no! ¡Aléjate de ahí!...tú no…..bueno, los otros tampoco, pero tú…. tú…."-_Inuyasha miró a Naruku. Éste sonreía con maldad. El hanyou sabía las intenciones del maldito demonio.

-¡lobo, rápido! Ayuda a Kagome, está atrapada bajo aquellos árboles de allí- gritó Inuyasha un tanto desesperado porque el lobo no empezara a discutir y quedara él también atrapado bajo la trampa de Naraku.

Kouga se giró hacia el lugar donde le marcaba el medio demonio. Vio a la chica y sin pensárselo dos veces se dirigió veloz hacia Kagome. Cruzando su garra donde sostenía a goraishi, desgarró el campo de energía que mantenía atrapados a la joven y al zorrito. Éste se desvaneció tras su toque.

-¡rápido Kouga, Kirara también está atrapada!- gritó Kagome muy asustada.

Tras hacer lo mismo con el agarre de Kirara, todos se dirigieron a un espacio de bosque lejos de los temidos árboles, a excepción de Inuyasha y Kouga que enfrentaban a Naraku.

-mmmmmmmm…¿Por qué se mezclan vuestros olores?- dijo curioso Naraku, mientras pasaba su mirada del demonio al medio demonio.

-cierra tu puta boca bastardo- dijo entre dientes Kouga y acto seguido se abalanzó hacia él. Intentó rasgar el campo de energía pero no dio resultado. Entonces Naraku movió su brazo como lanzando latigazos que, para sorpresa del lobo, a pesar de no ser visible ningún objeto, comenzaron a brotar líneas de sangre en varias partes de su cuerpo.

Inuyasha veía expectante la lucha entre ambos. Kouga seguía intentando llegar a Naraku pero con cada intento y cada movimiento que éste ejercía sobre su brazo, nuevas marcas de sangre y más profundas aparecían en su cuerpo. El lobo perdía mucha sangre y él lo sabía, pero aún así no cesaba en su intento de romper el campo de energía. Naraku hizo entonces su movimiento más fuerte y, tras aparecer una larga herida en el pecho de Kouga de la cual brotaba sangre muy oscura y espesa, cayó sobre el suelo del bosque inconsciente.

Un colapso de sentimientos se agolparon en el pecho de Inuyasha al ver tendido y sangrando por todas las partes al lobo. Por un momento se quedó quieto, esperando a que Kouga se levantara. Sentía las voces de su grupo, la risa de Naraku, pero los segundos pasaban. Segundos que taladraban los pulmones del hanyou y casi no le dejaban respirar. Avanzó hacia él rápidamente y se arrodilló junto a uno de los costados del lobo. Miró su rostro. Sus ojos permanecían cerrados y en su frente y mejillas había cortes sangrantes.

-¡lobo!- dijo Inuyasha esperando que éste le contestara. En su voz se intercalaban tonos de rabia, desesperación, miedo. – ¡venga lobo!- dijo aún más alto pegando en el rostro de Kouga esperando alguna reacción. La cara del demonio iba de un lado a otro inerte con los golpes que le propinaba el hayou. El pecho y el corazón del medio demonio empezó a empequeñecerse y sus entrañas se revolvían en su estómago creándole una atmósfera de desesperación. Sujetó a Kouga por la parte superior de la armadura y, poniendo su rostro a escasos centímetros del lobo, un grito ensordecedor atravesó el aire:

-¡!JODER LOBO DE MIERDA LEVANTA! ¡!LEVANTA!

Inuyasha empezaba a quedarse sin aire. Sin soltar el agarre de sus manos en la armadura de Kouga, posó su frente sobre la de éste y cerró los ojos fuertemente.

-venga Kouga…no me hagas esto lobo…..ahora no…- su voz fue suave, con la intención de que sólo el que tenía en frente lo escuchase. Movió su cabeza para que su boca quedase justo en el oído del lobo, y en forma de susurro dijo – quiero seguir follándote…y que tu me folles a mi…..

De repente, una risa gutural llegó al oído de Inuyasha. Éste abrió sus ojos y miró a Kouga. Aún mantenía los ojos cerrados.

-¿Qué pasa chucho?- dijo el lobo entreabriendo los párpados - ¿te estás emperrando conmigo? – una sonrisa sarcástica y varias muecas de dolor se mostraron en su rostro.

Inuyasha lo miró absorto por varios segundos. Sin quererlo, una sonrisa de alivio y rabia contenida empezó a aparecer en sus facciones. Volvió a apoyar frente contra frente, cerrando los ojos fuertemente mientras su garganta emitía risas guturales. Con un fuerte suspiro se separó de él. Buscó con la mirada a sus compañeros.

-¡Miroku, coged a Kouga!- y levantándose se dirigió hacia Naraku – estas muerto, puto demonio- dijo Inuyasha mostrando en toda su magnitud los grandes colmillos.

-siento decepcionarte, Inuyasha, pero se me acabó el tiempo de disfrutar de tu presencia. Ya he visto más que suficiente. Quien sabe, quizás en otro momento puedas matarme.- y riendo mientras decía aquello desapareció volando arropado por su campo de energía.

**6º CAPITULO: EMPEZANDO A SENTIR**

-el cuerpo del lobo es fuerte. Su naturaleza hará que las heridas sanen a lo largo de la noche.

Kaede le decía esto al grupo, que había decidido ir a la aldea de la anciana para la cura de Kouga y descansar tras el encuentro con Naraku. Kouga se encontraba en la última habitación de la casa de uno de los terratenientes. Vendado en varias partes de su cuerpo, yacía tumbado sobre el suelo, pensativo, con la mirada en el techo.

De pronto, la puerta se abrió y apareció Kagome seguida de Inuyasha. Éste se tumbó sobre su costado, apoyando la cabeza sobre su mano, a un lado de Kouga y Kagome se arrodilló frente a él.

-te pondrás bien Kouga- dijo Kagome sonriendo tiernamente al lobo.

-ya lo sé preciosa, no será ese ímbecil de Naraku el que me mate- contestó Kouga devolviéndole la sonrisa.

-venga lobo, si no llega a ser por mi estarías pudriéndote en aquel bosque de mierda- dijo Inuyasha con una sonrisa socarrona.

-¿tantas ganas tienes de que me quede en este mundo, chucho?- dijo Kouga girando su cabeza de la vista de Kagome a la del hanyou.

Inyasha no pudo más que sonreír con una pizca de lujuria en su rostro, ya que no olvidaba las palabras que había susurrado al oído del lobo mientras estaba tumbado en el bosque sangrando sin parar.

El ambiente de la habitación empezó a sentirse más pesado. Una pesadez que invitaba al deseo. Kouga miró a Kagome arrodillada frente a él.

-ven- dijo suavemente mientras estiraba uno de sus brazos hacia ella en modo de invitación a que se subiera sobre sus caderas.

Kagome sonrió y así lo hizo, teniendo cuidado de no posarse sobre las heridas del lobo. Kouga acarició sus muslos con ambas manos hasta llegar a su falda la cual arrancó sin miramientos y lanzó al suelo de la habitación. Inuyasha los miraba sin perder aquella sonrisa de lascivia. La joven empezó a arquear su espalda hacia atrás y Kouga deslizó sus manos por su torso hasta llegar a los pechos, los cuales empezó a masajear. Kagome emitió un leve jadeo. El demonio arrancó la camisa de la muchacha junto con el sujetador. La chica pensó que era una suerte que hubiese traído tanta ropa de repuesto de su época. Inuyasha, atraído por el toque del lobo sobre los pechos de Kagome, se levantó y se despojó tranquilamente de sus ropas mientras se deleitaba con los suaves jadeos y gemidos de la pareja y el movimiento de caderas que ambos llevaban acompasados.

Una vez desnudo, el hanyou se dirigió hacia ellos. Erguido, se colocó justo al lado de Kouga. Miró hacia abajo y le sonrió. Seguidamente pasó una de sus piernas sobre la cabeza del lobo y la posó a un lado de ésta quedando frente a Kagome. Kouga se mordió un labio empezando a excitarse ante la visión que tenía de las fuertes piernas del medio demonio a ambos lados de su cabeza. Al alzar más la vista, se encontró con el redondeado trasero y con el miembro medio erecto de Inuyasha. Éste rió al oler la excitación del lobo. Agarró su propio pene y empezó a masturbarse lentamente. Kouga seguía masajeando los pechos de Kagome e invistiendo las caderas de la chica, mientras observaba como el hanyou se daba su propio placer. Los jadeos y gemidos de los tres empezaron a mezclarse.

Kagome se tumbó ligeramente hacia delante y lamió la punta del miembro de Inuyasha. Éste dejó de masajearse y empuñó su virilidad a modo de invitación. En seguida la aceptó y abriendo su boca se lo introdujo más de la mitad en su interior. La visión de Kouga era excitante viendo entrar y salir de la boca de la muchacha aquello que la noche anterior había saboreado el mismo. Dejando los pechos de Kagome, se desprendió de su taparrabos. No sin esfuerzo y con algunos pinchazos de dolor debido a sus recientes heridas, levantó su torso apoyándose sobre sus manos. Su rostro quedó justo ante las nalgas del medio demonio. Elevó un brazo hacia la unión entre ambas y empezó a separarlas con los dedos. El hanyou emitió un sonido gutural ante aquel tacto y excitándose ante lo que sabía que llegaría después. Al separar las dos carnes, apareció ante Kouga la cerrada cavidad del medio demonio. Con uno de sus dedos empezó a estimularla. Mientras, Kagome, con el miembro de Inuyasha aún en su boca, agarró el del lobo y, levantando un poco sus caderas, empezó a introducírselo. Kouga emitió un gemido, sacó su lengua y comenzó a lamer la entrada del hanyou.

Innuyasha se sentía lamido por sus dos zonas más erógenas y aquella era una sensación tan exquisita que notaba como su sangre se espesaba y comenzaba a hervir. Con una de sus manos agarró la cabellera de Kagome y con la otra la de Kouga, haciendo presión en ambas para juntarlas más hacia su cuerpo.

Kagome salía y se hundía en Kouga a la vez que en Inuyasha. Kouga se dejaba hacer por la joven mientras era él quien metía y sacaba su lengua del interior del medio demonio. Solo los jadeos de éste eran los que se escuchaban claramente debido a la invasión de las que eran partícipes las otras dos bocas.

Inuyasha fue el primero en sentir las corrientes eléctricas que llegaban a su bajo vientre y, sin apartar su mano de la cabellera de Kagome, llenó la boca de la chica con su semen. Mientras gemía por el delicioso placer, la joven se corrió, haciendo que las pareces de su sexo comprimieran el miembro de Kouga. Éste, al sentir la presión, se derramó en el interior de la muchacha.

Kouga se desplomó sobre el suelo jadeando, Kagome siguió sobre las caderas del lobo exhausta y el hanyou permaneció en el mismo lugar hasta que sus gemidos se calmaron y se tumbó al lado de Kouga con todas sus extremidades estiradas.

-inuyasha velará por ti esta noche. Yo debo ir con los demás- dijo Kagome recostando su pecho sobre el de Kouga y posando un dulce beso en los labios de éste.

Se levantó, sacó un pantalón, una camisa y ropa interior de su mochila amarilla, que se encontraba en la habitación, ya que había hecho uso de las medicinas que llevaba dentro para curar las heridas de Kouga, se vistió y salió de la habitación.

Inuyasha se recostó sobre su costado. Estaba exhausto, por la pelea con Naraku, por la oleada de sentimientos que llenaron su mente y cuerpo durante el encuentro, por aquel éxtasis vivido hacia unos minutos, y cerró sus ojos para disponerse a dormir.

Kouga lo miró. El hanyou le daba la espalda. Su larga melena plateada dejaba ver uno de sus hombros y quedaba esparcida entre su espalda y el suelo de la habitación. Su mirada recorrió aquel cuerpo: sus muslos, su trasero, las curvas de sus caderas….. Intentó ponerse de lado no sin esfuerzo por el dolor de sus heridas. Posó una de sus manos sobre la curvatura de la espalda del medio demonio y con el dedo pulgar empezó a acariciarla. Sin abrir los ojos, Inuyasha dijo:

-yo diría que eres tú el que se está emperrando conmigo- mientras en su boca se dibujaba una sonrisa de satisfacción.

-cállate….chucho- contestó Kouga asiéndolo de la cintura y empujándolo hacia él. Escondió el rostro entre la plateada melena y soltó un suspiro que reflejaba los deseos y pensamientos encontrados que se albergaban en su interior.

A la mañana siguiente Kouga despertó tumbado de espaldas. Inuyasha se encontraba con la cabeza sobre su hombro, un brazo sobre su pecho y una de las piernas entrelazada con las suyas. No sabía como habían llegado a esa posición pero no le importaba. Miró al hanyou que dormía plácidamente sobre él. Observó su rostro. Cerrando los ojos y levantando un poco la cabeza posó sus labios en los del medio demonio. Sólo los mantuvo juntos hasta sentir como se traspasaba el calor de aquellos labios a los suyos. Abrió los párpados y se encontró con aquellos ojos dorados mirándole inexpresivamente. Lentamente se separó de él sin dejar de mirarlo. Inuyasha volvió a cerrar sus ojos e hizo más fuerte el agarre de su brazo sobre el pecho del lobo. Kouga recostó su cabeza sobre el suelo y se quedó pensativo. Tras varios segundos dijo:

-debo irme chucho.

-¿Cuándo vas a dejar de llamarme así, lobo?- dijo Inuyasha aún con sus ojos cerrados.

-¿Cuándo vas a dejar de llamarme así, cachorro?- contestó Kouga haciendo un énfasis de burla en la última palabra. El hanyou rió guturalmente ante la nueva palabra utilizada por el lobo.

-como vuelvas a utilizar esa palabra conmigo te partiré en dos con mi tessaiga- Inuyasha aún mantenía sus párpados abajo. Kouga rió y agarrando al medio demonio, lo tumbó sobre el suelo quedando a horcajadas sobre las caderas del hanyou mientras atrapaba las muñecas de Inuyasha con sus garras. Parecía que sus heridas se habían curado bien durante la noche.

-y dime…."cachorro"….¿con quien te divertirás cuando me hayas mandado al otro mundo?- preguntó socarronamente Kouga. Inuysha, ya con los ojos bien abiertos, levantó su cabeza ligeramente quedando a escasos centímetros del rostro del demonio.

-utilizaré mi **Meidou Zangetsuha **para traerte de nuevo y…..follarte una y otra vez….una y otra vez…..- dijo el hanyou sensualmente encarando al lobo. Éste rió y empezó a lamer el cuello de Inuyasha.

-¿te has levantado juguetón eh?- dijo el medio demonio inclinando su cuello para sentir mejor las pequeñas lamidas de Kouga. Llegó hasta el lóbulo de su oreja y mordiéndolo con uno de sus colmillos le dijo:

-no tanto como tú…"cachorro"- contestó el lobo al sentir como el miembro de Inuyasha empezaba a crecer.

En ese momento un golpe en la puerta los devolvió a la realidad, haciendo que se congelara la sangre que empezaba a calentarse en sus cuerpos.

-Ey chicos, ¿estáis despiertos?- dijo Miroku – Kouga, Ayame está aquí.

Ambos demonios se miraron con los ojos de par en par y con una clara tensión en ellos. Se levantaron rápidamente y empezaron a vestirse.

-eh…si…si….salimos enseguida- dijo Kouga colocándose el taparrabos.

Al abrir la puerta se encontró de frente con Ayame.

-¡Kouga! ¡¿estás bien?- dijo Ayame mientras recorría todos los vendajes de su cuerpo.

-no te preocupes, Ayame, estoy perfectamente- contestó el lobo mientras Inuyasha salía de la habitación y se topaba directamente con la compañera de Kouga.

-Hola Inuyasha, gracias por salvar a mi Kouga- dijo Ayame mientras se fundía con él en un agradecido abrazo. Inuyasha se tensó un poco y retirando suavemente a la chica, dijo:

-no importa, el lobo no sabe cuidarse por sí solo- respondió mirando a Kouga de reojo. Éste no contestó, sólo lo miró con una mirada cómplice.

-tenemos que irnos Kouga, las tribus están reunidas en la guarida haciendo los últimos preparativos para la unión de mañana, todos preguntan por ti- dijo Ayame cogiendo del brazo a Kouga y arrastrándolo con él.

**7º CAPITULO: DICIENDO TODO SIN DECIR **

La noche se acercaba. Inuyasha estaba recostado sobre el pasto con las manos bajo su cabeza y la mirada perdida. Llevaba un día y medio casi en la misma posición. Su grupo había desistido de más preguntas hacia el hanyou ya que, por mucho que insistiera, no eran contestadas. Veía las nubes pasar, de color rojizo por el atardecer. Su cabeza comenzaba a doler por los pensamientos que, sin descanso, venían una y otra vez a su mente.

_-¿por qué?...¿por qué?...-_ se preguntaba Inuyasha sin cesar - _¿porqué él?..._

Sabía que, de aquí a algún tiempo, en su cuerpo se estaban despertando unos estímulos y sensaciones que le costaba ubicar. En ciertos momentos miraba a Kagome. El cambio en el cuerpo de la chica era notable tras dos años. Hacía que, cada vez que la observaba, empezara a entender cual era el verdadero significado de aquellas sensaciones que lo tensaban por dentro. Entonces, ¿por qué?, ¿por qué él?. Recordaba como, en más de una ocasión, se había masturbado pensando en desnudar a la chica. Quería probarla, descargar en ella esos estímulos que sentía, y estaba seguro que era la manera correcta de aplacarlos….con ella. Pero entonces, ¿POR QUÉ ÉL?

Amaba a Kagome, ante eso no había duda. Sabía que la quería a su lado, se ocuparía de ella, la cuidaría. Pensaba que, con este sentimiento, aquellas nuevas sensaciones ya tenían un sentido, pero….entonces…..apareció él. Los nuevos estímulos apenas sí eran calmados con la chica. Sólo el roce de cualquier parte del cuerpo del lobo bastaba, no sólo para aplacar las sensaciones, si no que las avivaban aún más. Sentirse dentro del lobo o sentirlo dentro hacía que, incluso teniendo su tessaiga cerca, su sangre yokai brotara sin poder hacer nada para detenerla.

Desvió su mirada hacia el anaranjado sol, que ya se escondía tras una montaña dando paso a la oscuridad de la noche. Seguro que la unión del Kouga con Ayame ya se había efectuado. Aquello realmente no le importaba. La única razón por la que el lobo lo hacía era por la consecución de su especie. Eso lo sabía a ciencia cierta, como también sabía que volvería a tenerlo. Y no se equivocaba. El olor llegó suavemente a su nariz. Al sentirlo, Inuyasha cerró sus ojos y, lentamente, mientras absorbía cada una de las partículas del aroma, en su rostro se dibujó una sonrisa de satisfacción.

Tranquilamente se levantó y se dirigió en busca del olor, en busca de él. Tras varios minutos caminando, se paró justo debajo de un árbol. Estaba allí, lo sentía, lo olía, sin embargo, no había rastro del lobo. Comenzó a mirar de un lado a otro, empezaba a desesperarse. De repente sintió un fuerte golpe detrás suyo. Se giró. Allí estaba, con su larga melena recogida en una cola alta, su moreno pecho embutido en la armadura, sus musculosas piernas y su cola, con ese movimiento en zigzag que tanto excitaba a Inuyasha. Ambos se miraron y sonrieron pícaramente.

-has venido más rápido de lo que esperaba- dijo Kouga sin moverse del sitio.

-¿me has echado de menos…"lobo"?- preguntó el hanyou acentuando más su sonrisa.

-no tanto como tu…."perro"- contestó el demonio arqueando una de sus cejas mientras se iba acercando poco a poco.

-¿no disfrutas de tu noche de bodas?- dijo Inuyasha dando un paso atrás y apoyando su espalda en el tronco del árbol.

-ja, ¿celoso, chucho?- preguntó Kouga llegando a escasos centímetros del medio demonio.

-más quisieras- contestó Inuyasha mirando fijamente al lobo.

Ambos se observaron. Ya no quedaba ni rastro de sus sarcásticas sonrisas. Kouga agarró las caderas del hanyou con ambas manos y posó la frente sobre la suya. Cerrando los ojos dijo:

-¿Dónde nos lleva esto Inuyasha?

-….no lo sé…..no…no lo sé- contestó el medio demonio sin apenas percatarse que por primera vez lo hubiese llamado por su nombre.

Kouga soltó un suspiro en modo de jadeo, miró a Inuyasha y, sin más, acercó sus labios a los de él. Estaban calientes, suaves. Quería de ellos todo lo que éstos pudieran dar. Pasó la lengua de un extremo a otro, saboreándolos. Mordió el labio inferior del medio demonio quien soltó un leve gemido de placer y pasó uno de sus brazos sobre el cuello del lobo. El beso se profundizó, se hizo más fuerte y, a la vez, abrieron sus bocas en busca del tacto de sus lenguas. Se enredaban, se mordían, se lamían. Inuyasha apretaba su antebrazo en el cuello de Kouga y éste se aferraba con sus garras en la cintura de áquel.

Sin dejar de besarse, Kouga desgarró el hitoe y kosode de Inuyasha y, una vez éstos sobre el pasto, hizo lo mismo con su hakama. Mientras esto sucedía, el hanyou ya se había desprendido de la armadura y el taparrabos del lobo. Una vez desnudos, Kouga agarró fuertemente las nalgas del medio demonio y las alzó. Pasó sus manos a los muslos y los entreabrió, apoyándolos sobre sus caderas. Comenzó a descender por el cuello de Inuyasha mientras éste respiraba profundamente con placer. El lobo comenzó a frotar su miembro con el del hanyou. En el rostro de Inuyasha comenzaron a aparecer dos líneas moradas. Kouga miró lo miró, atraído por el incipiente olor a yokai de su cuerpo y sonrió ligeramente. Posicionó la punta de su miembro en la cavidad del medio demonio y comenzó a penetrarlo.

Inuyasha soltó un grito venido directamente de su garganta. Se aferró con ambos brazos a los hombros del lobo y arqueó su espalda, haciendo que sus caderas se pegaran más a Kouga. Aquello hizo que éste entrara más en él. Las líneas en su rostro engordaron y sus colmillos comenzaron a crecer.

Los olores de excitación, los sensuales movimientos, aquel inmenso placer y la nueva sangre que hervía en todas las venas de su cuerpo, hicieron explotar aquellos sentimientos en Inuyasha, aquellos que no lo abandonaron durante las horas de ausencia del lobo. Se miraron, mientras uno recogía el aliento del otro y viceversa.

Inuyasha comenzó a abrir sus labios, quería formar palabras con ellos. Quería decirle al lobo que lo necesitaba, que no se apartara de él, que lo quería dentro de él, que sólo él era capaz de hacer explotar su sangre yokai, que…..que…..todo era él.

Kouga lo miraba entre jadeos. Sus envestidas habían ganado fuerza y rapidez. Presentía la lucha interior del medio demonio.

-dime….- dijo el lobo suavemente entre gemidos sin apartar la mirada de Inuyasha y a escasos centímetros de su boca.

El hanyou seguía mirándolo mientras sus labios se movían sin articular palabra alguna.

-dímelo…..- insistió Kouga sonriendo levemente.

Inuyasha hundió su rostro en el cuello del demonio y se aferró más fuerte al abrazo en sus hombros. Necesitaba sentirlo totalmente en su piel, ser uno sólo, ya que era incapaz de decir con palabras lo que su cuerpo mostraba. El lobo comenzó a masturbar al medio demonio. En pocos segundos se derramó sobre la mano de Kouga y sobre ambos vientres. Con un gemido gutural, el demonio se corrió dentro del hanyou.

Inuyasha seguía abrazado a Kouga mientras sus respiraciones se tranquilizaban. Acercándose al oído del medio demonio, el lobo le susurró:

-yo también, cachorro.


End file.
